Silver Lining
by TRikiD
Summary: (ABANDONED)Silver lining is always between the dark side and bright side of a cloud, and that also seems to be the case when a new T-Trux comes to the crater. She has caught Ty's attention, as well as D-Structs'. Who will she side with?
1. Chapter 1 - A New T-Trux

**Rated T for future suggestive themes.**

* * *

Silver Lining

Chapter 1 - A New T-Trux

Skrap-It wanted desperately to impress D-Structs, as always, and he was planning on accomplishing by eavesdropping on the enemy to see what they were up to next. And what the Scraptool heard quite a bit of useful information: The Trux were planning on visiting the Dark Forest to plan a route to Cliff Valley.

_This is wonderful news! D-Structs is gonna love this!_ Skrap-It mentally cheered, as he scurried across the crater to find his master. It wasn't long before he found the ebony T-Trux munching on a small pile of ore, and he was ecstatic to tell him what he found out.

"D-Structs! Oh, D-Structs! Guess what!" Skrap-It shouted with glee.

"Whatever it is, make it fast. Something even more important has just come up," D-Structs growled impatiently.

"R-Right, ok! I did a-a little sneakin' and listenin', a-and I found out that the Trux are headed to the D-Dark Forest. I-I was thinkin' we could ambush 'em or somethin'. What do ya think?"

D-Structs jiggled his lower jaw from side to side, which was something he tended to do when in deep thought, "Yes, this is very useful information. In fact, the _important matter_ that I mentioned earlier can help. It just so happens that I've been meaning to stop by the Dark Forest myself."

* * *

Ty was absolutely ecstatic to be venturing into a place called "the Dark Forest." The name alone sent chills of fear and adrenaline up his spine, and he was ready for whatever so-called dangers would be waiting in the forest; although, getting Ton-Ton to stop being a wuss seemed to be the bigger challenge.

Even though the sky had darkened with thick and heavy clouds when they arrived, everyone, aside from Ton-Ton and Click-Clack, could agree that the Dark Forest was a pretty interesting place.

But when they started to let their guard down, the sound of a loud crash pierced the air, followed by quick flashes of shadows through the trees.

"What was that?" Dozer whimpered as his eyes darted around.

"What's the matter, Dozer? Are ya scared?" Skya asked mockingly, but she and the others felt a little fear when they saw the shadows and heard the weird noises, too.

"I am!" Ton-Ton yelped.

Garby then failed to pay attention, and the ground crumbled beneath him, threatening him to swallow him down into a deep, dark pit. Luckily, Skya looped her tongue around the Stegarbasaur and pulled him to safety at the last second.

"Garby, dude! We almost lost you to the Endless Pit!" Ton-Ton exclaimed in fear.

"Ton-Ton, it's _not_ endless," Ty argued while trying to hide his annoyance.

"But you can't see the bottom."

"That's because it's tar."

Ton-Ton took another look and squinted, and sighed in relief when he saw bubbles emit from the dark goop in the pit, "Hmm. So it is."

"One tar pit added to the map. We will be sure to steer clear," Revvit informed after etching the tar pit onto the map.

"All these stories are just exaggerations. Nothing ta worry about," Ty tried to reassure everyone.

"Does it seem a little—dark to anyone?" Garby asked questioned after noticing the dimming light.

"Garby, we're in the Dark Forest. It's dark," Dozer deadpanned.

"Y-Yeah, not that. The sun-setting kind of dark."

Revvit took notice of Garby's observation, and look up into the sky to find that it really was turning to night, "Hmm. Yes, I agree. Perhaps we should camp for the night, and pick this up tomorrow."

The Trux then came up to a clearing.

"This looks like a good place," Ty suggested.

"Ton-Ton, let's unpack your bed over here," Revvit instructed the said Ankylodump, and he soon backed into a corner of the clearing and dumped out the supplies.

"Let's camp it up!" Ty shouted with vigor, and everyone quickly went to work on making the area secure to camp for the night. But as they worked, Ty noticed just how many supplies that Revvit had brought, "How much stuff did you pack, Revvit?"

"More than this. Where are all the carriage bolts?" Revvit questioned with fear.

"Uh…in my carriage?" Ton-Ton guessed.

Revvit continued looking for the bolts, but nothing turned up, "No. That is odd. They are gone."

"Well, they gotta be around here somewhere. Carriage bolts don't just get up and walk away on their own," Ty pointed out.

"Yes. I know," Revvit stated slowly, becoming agitated from not knowing where his own supplies went.

After a while, the Trux started a campfire and started making ore snacks, to which they proudly came up with the evolutionally name of calling them "S'mores." But then some of their s'mores disappeared, which confused Revvit even more; Ty merely brushed it off, much to Revvit's dismay. But to lighten the mood, Skya asked if anyone knew any scary stories.

"Ah! You must mean the story of the Monster Trux. You're in luck, Skya. It is _very_ scary," Revvit began with an eerie tone, "They say it was a dark and stormy night-."

"Stop! I've heard enough!" Click-Clack shouted in utter terror and ran for cover, effortlessly managing to ruin the moment.

"C'mon, Rev, keep going," Skya urged.

"Where was I? Oh, yes! They say it was a dark and stormy night—a group of Dino Trux on the run from Scraptors found themselves together, hiding in the forest. When suddenly, there was a loud and long moan. One of the Trux went to investigate. Legend has it that he was taken by the Monster Trux of the Dark Forest, and made into scrap! And he was never seen again. They say you can still hear the moan from the woods of the Monster Trux."

Despite Revvit's effectively creepy tone, Ty merely burst out laughing, "You call _that_ a scary story?"

But as if to prove Revvit's point, a loud and long moan that fit the description in his story rang through the air.

"That didn't scare me," Skya stated, trying to sound brave.

"Speak for yourself!" Click-Clack whimpered and shuttered violently, and another moan echoed through the forest.

"Are you doin' that?" Waldo asked Revvit.

"How could _I_ be doing that?" Revvit questioned in disbelief, "I am sitting right next to you."

"I-Is it the M-Monster Trux?" Click-Clack stuttered.

"It's just a story," Skya scoffed, only for another moan to answer as a rebuttal, "At least, I _thought_ it was."

"Of course it's just a story. It's probably just the wind. Scratch that! It's _definitely_ the wind," Ty protested, but then yawned and stretched, "I'm callin' it a night."

* * *

It was quite difficult to fall asleep with the constant moans, and it quickly became more annoying than startling; although, it was concerning that the noise seemed to be getting closer.

When morning finally came, Skya was pretty irritated and convinced that it was all just a joke.

"Alright, whose idea was it? Dozer? Ton-Ton?" Skya inquired impatiently.

"What're ya talkin' about?" Dozer questioned in confusion.

"All the moaning last night? Trying to make me think the Monster Trux was gonna get me?"

"Wasn't me. I was dreamin' sweet dreams of Cliff Valley," Ton-Ton argued while beginning to fantasize some more about Cliff Valley, "Well, I was tryin'. We heard it, too."

"I had ta eat rocks all night just ta cover up the sound of it," Garby added.

"Well, seems like it stopped now, and we're all just fine," Ty calmly pointed out, but he seemed to jinx it was a cry of terror shattered the quiet.

"I think that was…" Ace began worriedly.

"Waldo!" Revvit finished her sentence.

"The Monster Trux got him!" Click-Clack yelped.

"Come on!" Ty shouted and led the way, the others following close behind as they followed Waldo's screams. But as they continued, they heard another strange noise that sounded like a combination of hissing and clicking.

"What was that?" Garby was the first to ask, and he and the others followed the clicking hisses towards a pit. Not only did they find Waldo inside the pit, but he was surrounded by numerous snake-like creatures.

"Do not move, Waldo! That is a nest of Towaconstrictors!" Revvit informed sternly.

"Thanks. I didn't notice," Waldo argued sarcastically, as a Towaconstrictor slithered up to him and rattled its tail.

"A-Are those things the Monster Trux?" Click-Clack couldn't help but ask.

"No, Click-Clack. They don't moan, they rattle," Ty answered.

"They're still creepy!" Dozer exclaimed and shuttered afterwards.

"I gotcha, Waldo!" Skya called down and lowered her tongue, successfully managing to snatch him from the snake's grasp.

"Watch out, Skya!" Dozer tried to warn her, but it was too late. One of the Towaconstrictors jumped up and could around Skya's hook.

"Don't worry, Skya! Waldo, you jump and I'll smash!" Ty instructed. Waldo hastily leapt off of Skya's tongue, and Ty whipped around and knocked the snake off with his tail.

The snake went flying and landed on Dozer's frill, causing him to panic and beg someone to get it off of him. Soon after, even more Towaconstrictors slithered out of the pit, and started crawling all over the Trux.

"Look, there are my carriage bolts!" Revvit called when he noticed a pile of his bolts sitting in the snakes' nest.

"And one of our bitbug lanterns!" Ace pointed out.

"And our s'mores!" Garby added.

"Dudes, they got me!" Ton-Ton suddenly cried out when some of the snakes formed a chain attached themselves to the Ankylodump, all in an attempt to drag him down into their nest.

But just before he could be taken down, a rock with bright pink flowers tied to it was suddenly thrown next to the Ankylodump. The strong stench of the flowers instantly repelled the Towaconstrictors, and they let go of Ton-Ton and retreated back into their nest.

"Whoa, that was close! Thanks so much, dude…whoa," Ton-Ton cheered after being let go, but he was speechless when he saw who his rescuer was; he wasn't the only one at a loss for words, though. Everyone marveled at the sight of a light grey T-Trux they had never seen before, and they had a very powerful-looking spiked wrecking ball for a tail as well.

Ty felt compelled to approach and greet the T-Trux, but they backed away the second he moved forward.

"We're not here to hurt you. We just want to thank you," Ty slowly explained.

"You shouldn't be here," the grey T-Trux whispered threateningly, their voice feminine with a strong Australian accent.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see why no one ever comes to the Dark Forest," Ty added with a chuckle, finding hard to look the rather pretty female T-Trux in the eye.

"No, I mean, you're standing right under a huge nest of Screwsquitos," she informed while pointing a claw upwards, and the others looked up to realize that she was telling the truth. Hanging directly above them in a tree was a very large nest of active Screwsquitos.

But by the time they looked back down, the T-Trux had disappeared without a trace.

"Well, that was weird," Ty stated slowly.

"But she knew what she was doing. Those flowers on that rock are Bunga Bankai flowers. Their intense fragrance acts as a natural repellent against the Towaconstrictors, and could even be used to keep the Screwsquitos away as well," Revvit explained.

"And here, I thought the Dark Forest couldn't get more annoying," Dozer grumbled, but then a thunderstorm suddenly started as if he jinxed it. With that, the Trux rushed to find the nearest shelter to avoid getting hit by lighting; it wasn't long before they found a rock stacked on top of two more rocks, acting as some form of cover. But the space proved to be quite confined, and it didn't help that Garby was getting gassy again.

But while the others were busy trying to get comfortable, Ty's mind drifted back to the mysterious T-Trux from earlier. Who was she? What was she doing in the Dark Forest? And why couldn't he get her off of his mind?

Just as he pondered that last question, Ty swore he spotted something in the distance. He squinted and leaned forward, and his eyes widened when he realized it was the female T-Trux. She seemed to be beckoning him away by moving her head in the opposite direction, and waving an arm as if to say "Follow me."

"What're you staring at?" Skya questioned when she noticed the far-off look in Ty's eyes.

"It's the T-Trux from earlier. I think she's trying to tell us something," Ty explained. But when they looked back out, she was gone.

"Um, there's nothing there, Ty," Dozer pointed out flatly.

"You must be seein' things, dude," Ton-Ton added.

"How does she move that fast?" Ty muttered in shock. And as he tried to look around for the T-Trux, he looked up to find Towaconstrictors crawling down from the roof, "Everyone, out!"

The Trux quickly fled from the shelter, and looked back to find that it was covered in Towaconstrictors.

"She really was trying to warn us," Ty breathed in realization, and then looked out to see her in the distance again, "There she is! Follow her!"

The others were confused as to why Ty was so determined to catch this new T-Trux, but they complied and followed him through the forest. Eventually, they came to a cliff edge, and another much closer moan rang through the air.

"It's coming from down there," Skya pointed out while staring down at the fog below the cliff edge.

"Dude, I think your weirdo T-Trux friend just led us to George," Ton-Ton informed after approaching the very edge of the cliff, and found none other than George the traveling and peace-seeking Dozeratops hanging for life on a slippery slope.

"Good tidings, fellow Trux," George greeted in his usual mellow tone.

"Don't move," Skya firmly instructed.

"Dude, you're totally stuck," Ton-Ton added.

"I prefer the term 'at peace' to the term 'stuck.' So, yeah, I'm at peace," George calmly protested.

"What's with all the moaning, then?" Dozer questioned angrily.

"The chanting, you mean? I figured as long as I'm here, I might as well become one with my surroundings, and sing the secret songs of the Dark Forest. Listen…"

George then paused and took a deep breath in, and let out a long and off-key moan afterwards, his voice echoing off of the cliff walls with ease.

"Lemme see if I can reach him," Skya suggested while lowering her tongue, but George was just a couple inches out of reach.

"So close, yet so far," George sighed while shaking his head.

"We need another way," Ty pondered aloud. While he and the others were thinking, they failed to notice a Towaconstrictor slithering out of the bushes and approaching Ty.

"Look out, Ty! Towaconstrictor on your tail!" Skya shouted warningly, as the snake crawling onto Ty's wrecking and coiled around it.

After failing to shake the snake off, Ty looked back at the snake and realized something, "I think it's just takin' a nap."

"Maybe those things aren't so scary, after all," Garby figured with a chuckle, as a few more snakes slithered out and started crawling on the Trux out of curiosity.

"Hate ta get in the way of different species comin' together, but…" George interrupted as another piece of dirt slipped out from underneath him, "…help!"

"Hang on, George! Rev?"

The said Reptool knew Ty was looking to him for answers, so he jumped down and approached a rock to start etching a plan into its flat surface.

"Because of his angle, we are going to need leverage," Revvit began.

"Let's use that tree," Ty suggested while pointing at a large tree that stood near the edge of the cliff.

"But none of these vines are strong enough," Skya argued.

"Who said we're using vines?"

"Well, Skya just did," Ton-Ton answered Ty's questioned flatly.

"No, Ton-Ton. What Ty means is that we are going to use…" Revvit explained and paused for dramatic affect.

"The Towaconstrictors!" Ty finished for him.

"That's like tryin' ta herd Tortools. How're you gonna get 'em ta do what you want?" Dozer asked doubtfully.

"Maybe there's some way we can corral them," Ty suggested.

"I can try hooking them into place," Skya offered.

"Or I could fling 'em into place!" Ton-Ton added, trying to contain his excitement.

"Or you could just try asking them," Click-Clack pointed out.

"Oh, right." Ty then crouched down to try and get eye-level with the Towaconstrictors, but they only slithered away. "Hey, uh, could you lend us a…tail?"

"Oh, uh, can…can I try, Ty?" Click-Clack volunteered.

"Aren't you afraid?" Ace questioned in surprise.

"Of course I'm afraid, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

Click-Clack then jumped down and stepped in front of the Towaconstrictors, and began communicating by rattling his bits. The snakes easily understood him, and responded by rattling their tails. The others took that as a sign that they were in, so the snakes started connecting to build a long chain; one end slithered down and grabbed George, and the other end connected the Trux as they pulled George up.

"Let's make this work!" Ty shouted in hopes of getting everyone pumped up to pull.

"Either way, it's always nice to see you guys," George mused right before the others started pulling, and it seemed to be working. But when one of George's front wheels got caught on a stray rock, he was knocked from the Towaconstrictors' grasp and nearly fell to his death. The snakes quickly grabbed him again, and the others resumed their pulling.

However, it wasn't long before another problem began to arise.

"The branch, it's crackin'!" Waldo shouted in fear. True to his word, the branch that the mid-section of the snake chain was using as leverage was beginning to snap.

"Come on, Trux. One last, big acceleration!" Revvit cheered them on.

"We need…more power!" Ty shouted between grunts. It was then that he hit a patch of mud, and he suddenly slipped back a few good feet. The rest of the chain and George would have fallen too far back had Ty not been connected by another Towaconstrictor. But the snake was connected to something else.

"You!" Ty gasped when he saw that the new Trux was actually the grey T-Trux from before.

"Just keep pullin'!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and helped to pull with all of her might. With the added strength, they pulled Dozer up much faster, but not before the branch finally broke. Luckily, Skya lassoed George with her tongue and yanked him to safety.

"Boom! Did it!" Ty exclaimed victoriously.

"Many thanks, my rescuing friends," George thanked slowly.

* * *

That night, the Trux brought George and the T-Trux to their campsite to relax and warm up after what happened. Secretly, Ty was overjoyed to be able to try and get to know the mysterious T-Trux better—but he wasn't going to let his friends find out just yet.

"I told you this would be worth it," Ty boasted.

"Yeah, the Dark Forest turned out ta be not-so-dark, after all," Dozer chuckled in defeat.

"And now, Ton-Ton has a safe path to Cliff Valley," Revvit added while referring to the now finished map of the forest.

"That's why you came here? To get to Cliff Valley? Ya know, you could've just gone around the Dark Forest, right?" the T-Trux pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well, that would've been nice to know sooner," Ton-Ton stated dryly.

"Thanks a lot for your help, though. We probably would've fallen off the cliff, too, if you hadn't shown up," Ty kindly thanked the other T-Trux.

"No problem, Mate. Sadly, I can't stay, and neither should you," the T-Trux informed and was about to leave, but Ty stopped her in her tracks.

"Why did you help us, anyway?"

"Honestly, I just wanted the moanin' Dozeratops outta my home. It was really disruptin' the peace here."

"You live here?" Revvit asked in surprise.

"Sure do. But just because I live here, doesn't mean you could. And from what I've seen, you lot wouldn't last five minutes on your own out here. So, I suggest you leave as soon as possible."

"Wait, one more thing!"

The grey T-Trux stopped once more, this time sending an annoyed glare towards Ty.

"What's your name?" Ty finally asked.

"Sylvana," the T-Trux replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sylvana. I'm Ty."

"Well, cheers, Ty. Oh, and don't come back."

Without another word, Sylvana disappeared into the forest, leaving Ty frozen in place, wishing she would come back and meet his other friends.

"Hey, Guys? You smell that?" Skya began with a smirk.

"It wasn't me," Garby stated in defense.

"Not that. I meant the obvious love in the air."

"Oh, yeah. You were totally diggin' on her, dude," Ton-Ton laughed.

"I do not like her like that! I just met her, and I was only thanking her!" Ty argued with a shout, feeling his engine beginning to overheat a little.

"Calm down, big guy. It was just a joke. But if you see her again, you should definitely invite her over to the Flatirons. She seems pretty useful," Dozer admitted.

"Indeed. Her survival skills could be quite helpful with going up against another one of D-Structs' schemes," Revvit added in agreement.

"Or we could just leave her alone," Ty protested.

"Whatever path you choose now, it shall only lead you both back to the same ending," George pointed out, only to earn confused glances from everyone.

"I think that meant something along the lines of 'we're going to see her again soon'," Skya urged, her grin stretching.

"Cut it out, guys. She just saw that we were in trouble, so she came to help us."

"Twice," Revvit added to Ty's statement.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the others, Sylvana had been watching and listening from a distance. She had to hold back a giggle when she saw how flustered Ty became when they accused him of having feelings for her; she wished she could return those feelings, but she had always been independent.

However, Sylvana wasn't as alone as she let on, for she left her hiding spot and trekked through the forest until she came across another clearing. Waiting in this clearing was another T-Trux, but he was ebony-colored and had a Scraptool standing by his side.

"Did you find them?" D-Structs questioned with a growl.

"Yeah, yeah, I got myself familiarized with 'em like you asked. Now, where's the ore that you promised?" Sylvana asked impatiently. D-Structs then moved out of the way to reveal of large pile of fresh ore.

"Continue to help me a little longer, and I promise, there will be far better rewards than some ore," D-Structs firmly explained.

"And what exactly am I supposed help with?"

"Those idiotic Trux, of course. I need help getting them out of _my_ crater once and for all."

"Those 'idiotic Trux' seem pretty nice ta me."

"That's what they want you to think. Trust me, they get very annoying, _very_ fast."

"Fine, I'll keep you informed on what they're doin', but I want twice as much ore next time. In case ya haven't noticed, ore is bit scarce in these parts."

D-Structs smiled and hummed in appeasement, "As you wish."

* * *

**I won't lie, I've been so hyped to see the new How to Train Your Dragon movie because Toothless and the Light Fury are so cute together! So, there might be a few scenes later on with Ty and Sylvana that are inspired by the interactions between Toothless and the Light Fury. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Popping In

Chapter 2 - Popping In

Ever since their meeting in the Dark Forest, Sylvana couldn't stop thinking about the diverse group of Dinotrux and how well they worked together to save that Dozeratops from the cliff edge; she especially couldn't stop thinking about that devilishly handsome T-Trux who was with them.

_Oh, bugger off! He's not handsome, he's just desperate, _Sylvana growled at herself, as she made sure to store the ore that D-Structs had given her inside of a hidden hollow in an old tree. Since ore was far rarer in the Dark Forest, she had no choice but to accept D-Structs deal with helping him take out the other Trux; otherwise, she would venture out of the forest to look for some, despite not knowing where to look, or starve to death trying.

Sylvana then smirked at a thought she couldn't deny, _He is pretty cute, though._

"I thought I might find you trying to stow away your reward," a familiar and dreadful voice caught Sylvana's attention, and she scoffed when she turned to find D-Structs and Skrap-It approaching.

"What do ya want now?" Sylvana begrudgingly questioned.

"I need you to head out into the Endless Desert, and lure the Trux into a trap," D-Structs slowly explained.

"What kind of trap?"

"Ooh, that's the fun part! Ya won't know 'till ya get there!" Skrap-It added in between twitches.

Sylvana sent a glare towards D-Structs, "And what if I refuse?"

"Then you can say goodbye to your potential safer home in the crater."

D-Structs grinned when Sylvana's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity at that. He had her hooked.

"I'm listening…" Sylvana mused.

"If the trap is successful, then I will gladly welcome you into my crater _and_ a new home with your name on it. Do we have a deal?" D-Structs explained darkly.

Sylvana truly didn't want to get in between D-Structs and his enemies, especially since she's spent time with them. She failed to understand what was bad about them, and if she was fighting the wrong fight. But she still liked the promise of more food and a new, yet temporary, home.

"What do I gotta do?" she finally questioned, earning a grin from D-Structs.

* * *

Although Ty would have been delighted to be planning with Revvit about building into the underground tunnels, he was instantly in rescue mode when Skya said she saw something at the edge of the Endless Desert with Scrapadactyls flying overhead.

"Skya, still locked on?" Ty called up to the Craneosaur.

"Like a Scrapadactyl on a lightning bitbug! They still haven't moved, though, and…" Skya began while keeping an eye out, but paused in shock when she got a better look, "…no way…you're not gonna believe who it is!"

The others were intrigued and worried about what Skya could be seeing, so they picked up the pace to find out sooner than later. And when they reached the top of the last dune, they were all bewildered to find that it was none other than Sylvana; she seemed to be trapped underneath a pile of sharp scrap metal, and the Scrapadactyls occasionally swooped down to pick at her parts. She would have fought back with her tail, but it was caught between two rusted blades, so she could only thrash her head and upper body at them.

"Sylvana, are you ok?!" Ty shouted and was the first to approach the trapped T-Trux.

"I didn't think I'd run inta you guys out here," Sylvana admitted in surprise, as she tried to pull herself free again, but to no avail.

"We could say the same about you. What is your business out here?" Revvit questioned in suspicion.

"Yeah, and how'd you get stuck?" Ton-Ton added.

"There isn't a lot of scrap in the Dark Forest, so I went out to look for some and found this huge pile just sittin' here—but I pulled from the bottom instead of the top, and it all fell on me," Sylvana sheepishly explained.

"Well, don't worry. We'll have you out in a jiffy," Ty reassured while figuring out a way to free her.

"Jiffy? No one says that anymore," Sylvana chuckled.

"I do. Skya, you hook that piece of metal and pull up, and I'll help pull her out."

Skya did as Ty instructed, and used her winch tongue to grab a curved piece of metal on top of Sylvana; she then started pulling, which loosened the grey T-Trux a bit.

"Alright, grab my tail and get ready to rev your engine," Ty informed and turned around, allowing Sylvana to have clear access to his tail. But when she bit down, he gave out a yelp of pain.

"Easy with the teeth!"

"Thorry!"

With that, the two T-Trux began to pull as hard as they could, kicking up some sand in the process. It wasn't long before Sylvana finally slipped out, but the momentum of their pulling resulted in her ramming into Ty and knocking him over onto his stomach.

"There's nothin' like lookin' up the undercarriage of a T-Trux ta start the day," Sylvana chuckled sarcastically, making his engine heat up in embarrassment as he struggled to stand.

"So, uh…no 'thank you for rescuing me'?" Ty began nervously.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Guys. If you hadn't come along, I would'a been Scrapadactyl chow. And to return the favor, I thought I might share my other findings."

Sylvana then led the others over another dune, and pointed over to a collection of volcanic ore sitting out in the open.

"Is that volcanic ore?" Ace asked in shock.

"That's the most delicious kind!" Ton-Ton cheered.

Ace then jumped onto the Ankylodump's head, "What're we waitin' for? C'mon!"

Ty rushed with everyone else to get a taste of the delicious ore, but quickly noticed that Sylvana wasn't following them; in fact, she was headed in the opposite direction.

"You're not gonna have some?" Ty questioned.

"Nah, I've already had some. The rest is all yours," Sylvana replied and finally left. But she didn't get far before she heard loud chatters and shrieks, and feared the worst for the others. She stayed out of sight as she drove back over dune to see what the commotion was, and gasped when she realized that they were ambushed by a group of Desert Scraptors.

D-Structs didn't mention anything about this, and that really irritated her. She wanted to go down there and help them, but she had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!"

D-Structs' eyes widened when Sylvana's voice echoed into his lair, and he turned to find her storming in with rage in her eyes.

"What was _what_?" D-Structs inquired, trying to act clueless.

"Ya didn't tell me there were gonna be Desert Scraptors waitin' for 'em!"

"As long as the ambush was successful, the smaller details don't matter."

"They matter ta me. Unlike you, I've got a good conscious, and I'm not gonna live with the thought of havin' murdered an innocent group of Trux for the rest of my life."

"Do you honestly think I care what you think is right or wrong? Get in line. If you wanna survive in my crater, you'd better be ready make those tough choices. If you really had been stuck out there without the Trux noticing you, you would've learned that lesson the hard way."

Sylvana knew that D-Structs was far bigger and more powerful than her, but that didn't stop her from getting up in his face to get her point across, "Next time ya think about murderin' someone, leave me out of it."

Sylvana left the cave in a huff after that, leaving a rather annoyed D-Structs alone again—well, more annoyed than he normally is, anyway. He swore that there was something admiral about Sylvana; maybe it was her independence, or her strength, or even her feisty nature. D-Structs never really thought about having a mate, but he knew that Sylvana would be perfect, should he change his mind.

* * *

Sylvana wouldn't be able to sleep at night without knowing if the other Trux had survived the Desert Scraptor ambush; that, and she wanted to find a way to make it up to them. So, she wandered across the crater in search of the weird group, and eventually found them working around some holes in the ground.

"Hey, Ty!" Sylvana called out to the said red T-Trux, who was once again happy to see her.

"Hey, Syl—you don't mind if I call you that, right?" Ty asked out of concern.

"Well, it's different—I like it."

"What're you doing out here?"

"I heard you guys got attacked by some Desert Scraptors. I felt bad for not bein' there ta help fight 'em, so I wanted ta make sure you all made it out alive."

"Thanks for the concern, but we held our own. We've fought worse before, anyway."

"Oh, really?"

Ty was about to start going on about the countless enemies he and his friends have come across, but a Desert Scraptor suddenly leapt out of a nearby hole and caught Sylvana's attention.

"They're back! I got it this time!" Sylvana growled and sped towards the Scraptor, spinning her spiked wrecking ball to prepare for attack.

"No, wait! They're not-!" Ty tried to stop Sylvana, but it was too late. She had already struck the Scraptor in the side, and sent him flying a few good yards away with some new dents in his metal.

She was about to go after it and get rid of it for good, but Ty suddenly came up behind her and got hit in the face with her tail.

"Ooh, sorry about that! I didn't damage anything too badly, did I?" Sylvana spoke quickly while closely examining Ty's face for injuries.

"No…I'm fine," Ty groaned in denial. But he winced from a sharp pain in his left cheek.

"Oh, wait. I think one of my spikes got lodged inta your mug there. Lemme get that for ya."

Ty froze when Sylvana suddenly leaned forward, and carefully grabbed the spike between her teeth and pulled it out. It wasn't an actual kiss or nuzzle, but it was still too close for comfort.

"Better?" Sylvana asked after spitting out the spike.

"U-Uh…yeah. Thanks," Ty stuttered, once again feeling his engine start to overheat.

Sylvana then glanced over to find the rest of the Desert Scraptors following close behind a Reptool, and was stopped by Ty again before she could do anymore damage.

"They're friendly—well, as friendly as a Scraptor can get, anyways. They think Click-Clack is their leader because of those horns on his head," Ty quickly explained.

"Really? I thought Scraptors were supposed ta be strategic hunters, but here they are followin' a Reptool. That's gotta be towards the top of the list of the weirdest things I've ever seen," Sylvana stared in disbelief, and her jaw dropped when a Scraptor lifted the Reptool up onto a rock and brought him some ore.

"Is that more of that volcanic ore? I'll take a chunk," Dozer pointed out and approached the Scraptors, only for them to shriek at him and chase him away, "Whoa! Ok, ok! I'll find me own. No reason ta get all snarly."

"I think I'm comin' around on this bein' a bad idea, Rev," Ty added in fear.

"Took ya that long ta figure that out?" Sylvana deadpanned.

"I will go talk to him," Revvit stated firmly, and bravely approached the Desert Scraptors. As soon as he got too close, the Scraptors growled at him threateningly.

"Uh, no, no, no. He's ok," Click-Clack told the Scraptors, to which they instantly backed off, "Think we could talk later, Rev? I was just about to take a nap. I get snoozy after a big meal, ya know?"

"Click-Clack, I have not known you to 'nap', and never outside around savage Scraptors," Revvit pointed out.

"Haven't ya noticed? They're not so savage anymore."

"Yes, I know. But that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I am starting to worry that this is a very dangerous situation." Despite Revvit's efforts to talk some sense into him, Click-Clack seemed to ignore him while humming a little tune. "See, this is where you would normally say, 'whoa-ah-ah-ah, danger'!"

"Revvit, that's just it. With these horns on my head…" Click-Clack began before leaning back and yawning, failing to notice that his head suddenly became a lot lighter, "…I don't have ta be afraid anymore."

Revvit started the shrink in terror, "Uh…that is great, Click-Clack, but…the horns are not on your head anymore."

Click-Clack then looked up to find that his horns really were gone, and the Scraptors quickly noticed, too. They stared at their "master" and growled angrily. But before they could attack, Skrap-It knocked Click-Clack down and rose up, showing off the same horns that he once wore. The Desert Scraptors easily took notice of the horns, and bowed to Skrap-It respectfully.

"Looks like your pets have found a new owner," D-Structs chuckled darkly, as he suddenly entered the scene. And after Skrap-It got the ok from D-Structs, he knew what he needed to do next.

"Team Skrap-It, attack!" Skrap-It cried out and pointed a claw at the Trux, resulting in the Scraptors to gang up on the Trux.

"S-Sit…sit!" Click-Clack begged as they got closer.

"I do not think that is going to work anymore, Click-Clack," Revvit regretfully informed.

"Just take cover!" Waldo shouted as he and the other Reptools sprinted off. This left the Trux with the Scraptors, and they wasted no time in showing the Scraptors who's boss.

"Finally, a challenge!" Sylvana laughed maniacally, and began swinging her tail with full force. She once again hit another Scraptor and sent it flying, which impressed Ty again as well.

"Look out!" Ty was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Skya's voice, and dodged a Scraptor just before it was too late.

"The only way ta get rid of these things for good is ta get those horns back from Skrap-It!" Ty shouted.

"I'm on it!" Ace called back and made her way to Skrap-It, who seemed to by too busy trying to impress D-Structs to notice her.

She then ran up and flipped over the Scraptool, grabbing horns from his head in the process, "Thanks, Skrap-It! I've been lookin' for these!"

The small mechanic ran as fast as she could, especially when Skrap-It started chasing after her. She called out Click-Clack's name and tossed the horns to him just before Skrap-It could take them back. Click-Clack hastily put the horns back on.

"Scraptors, stop!" Click-Clack ordered firmly, and the Scraptors instantly stopped attacking when they saw the horns on his head. But Skrap-It suddenly came back and stole the horns again.

"Attack!" Skrap-It shouted demandingly, making the Scraptors turn back to the Trux to continue their fight.

But Click-Clack stole the horns back again, "Stop!"

"Attack!"

"Stop!"

This continued on for a bit longer before the Scraptool and Reptool started pulling on it like a game of tug-o-war, which sent the Scraptors into a state of utter confusion. But the horns suddenly snapped in two when they pulled too hard, and the Scraptors realized they didn't have to listen to them anymore.

"Good luck!" Skrap-It whimpered as he ran away, which left Click-Clack as the only target.

"R-Remember a-all the g-good times w-we had?" Click-Clack stammered in an attempt to regain their trust, but to no avail. He continued to back away, but suddenly fell into one of the holes that led into the underground tunnel systems.

"Click-Clack!" Revvit exclaimed in terror. He and the others quickly approached the hole, and waited and listened for any sign to indicate that the Reptool was still alive. Eventually, they heard a low rumble from underground.

"Sounds like he made it to a cart!" Revvit pointed out and jumped onto Ty's head, and they followed the sound of the cart's rumbling.

"That should keep him ahead of those things for a while," Ty pointed out.

"But the last part of the tunnel is not finished. Click-Clack will be cornered!"

"Not if we get there first!" Sylvana shouted as small prods extended from her treads, which helped her get a better grip in the dirt and go much faster.

"Whoa! Since when can you go that fast?!" Ty laughed in amazement.

"Now is not the time to be marveling her speed! We need to focus on tracking Click-Clack!" Revvit cut in.

"Yeah, but it's hard to tell which direction they're going in! I'm losin' 'em, Rev!" Ty regretted to informed, as he and Sylvana made aimless tracks to look for the noise again.

"He's right here!" Sylvan shouted after pinpointing the rumbling, and came to a skidding halt when she heard a loud crash, "We hit the ground on my count! One…two…three!"

Ty swung his tail right as Sylvana did, and the easily bashed a hole in the ground. Ty lowered his tail to let Click-Clack grab on, to which the said Reptool wasted no time in climbing.

"Delivery!" Sylvana called jokingly as she hit her tail against a boulder, causing it to fall over and cover the hole before the Scraptors could escape.

"Click-Clack, that was amazing. You faced down three Desert Scraptors, all the way across the crater on your own," Revvit admitted in amazement.

"What can I say? I told you I was gonna make it farther than ever without being afraid today. But don't get me wrong, I really don't wanna do anything like that ever again," Click-Clack sighed in exhaustion.

"Now that those horns are destroyed, something tells me you will never have to."

"Think those things will find their way back to the Flatirons?" Ty interrupted.

"Unlikely. Odds are they will surface somewhere else first," Revvit reassured.

"And if they don't, you can bet they'll be expectin' another poundin'," Sylvana chuckled with a sinister grin.

"Are you gonna stick around?" Ty asked with high hopes.

"Eh, I'll be poppin' in and out from time ta time, so don't go waitin' up for me."

* * *

**At least Ty and Sylvana seem to make a good team, but I wonder how D-Structs will react to that.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Together and Alone

Chapter 3 - Together and Alone

After a week of nothing but scorching sun and no rain, the Flatirons had suffered an intense drought. But the Flatirons wasn't the only area with no water; despite being a more damp area, even the Dark Forest was running low on water. Sylvana left the forest to search for water, and figured she could ask D-Structs to share some.

Unfortunately, by the time she reached him, he was all out of water, too.

"I heard there's a drought all over. Not a drop ta be found anywhere," Scrap-It informed with a twitch, and then he gasped, "I bet Ty and his gang are already looking for some—wait! We should stop them! Ha!"

"No. We don't want to stop them. Don't you see? If Ty and his Trux are looking for water, they'll lead us right to it," D-Structs explained with a growl.

"I hate ta say it, but I agree with you on that," Sylvana begrudgingly admitted.

"Good. Then _you_ can go scout for water, and follow Ty's group if you see them—but don't let them get to the water first."

Sylvana glared at the ebony T-Trux before turning to leave, "I'm not makin' any promises."

* * *

After she left, Sylvana figured that the best place to look for water would be lush part of land. So, she wandered around for a little while until she came across a small and spread out jungle. But as she started sniffing the air for any scent of water, her eyes widened when she heard tiny squeaking and chirping noises nearby.

Sylvana's eyes squinted in suspicion she she approached the noise slowly, but she was taken by surprise when four baby Tortools suddenly jumped out of a bush. The baby Tortools stopped in their tracks, and gawked up at the female T-Trux in awe.

"Oh, my goodness! Look at you! Aren't you just the most adorable things I've ever seen!" Sylvana giggled at how cute the Tortools were, but then realized something else, "What're you guys doin' out here by yourselves?"

"Buffy, Jack, Shelly, Dozer Junior! Where are you?!" a gruff voice called out, but Sylvana swore she recognized it. She carefully drove around the Tortools, making sure not to run them over, and was shocked to find Ty and the others in the jungle as well.

"I take it you lot are lookin' for water, too?" Sylvana asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but we haven't had much luck. Have you seen any?" Ty questioned with a sigh.

"Afraid not, but I'll keep ya updated if I do."

Just then, the Tortools came out from behind Sylvana, and drove back over to Dozer.

"There you are! Please, stop running away like that!" Dozer begged the Tortools.

"What's goin' on here?" Sylvana chuckled at the strange sight.

"The Tortools think Dozer's their mom," Ton-Ton answered.

"Aww, how sweet. I wish you guys would've told me about them sooner. They're so cute!"

The Tortools seemed to understand Sylvana's compliment, as they went up to her again and started pawing at her, as if trying to climb her; one of them even tried to jump up and grab her tail.

"Careful with 'em!" Dozer snapped.

"Relax, Dozer, they're not gonna hurt themselves. They're just checkin' me out," Sylvana reassured with a shrug.

"They really seem to like you," Ty pointed out.

"I guess so. But that's weird 'cause I have _zero_ experience with handlin' kids."

"I've heard enough. Get back over here!" The Tortools instantly retreated back to Dozer when he called them.

"Anyway, you said you'd help us look for water?" Skya cut in.

"I sure will. We'll be able ta cover more ground if we separate, and I'll come find ya if I see anything."

"We'll come get you if we see anything, too. Good luck!" Ty shouted at Sylvana as she drove off.

"Right back at'cha!" she called back.

But just like when she left them before the Desert Scraptor ambush, she heard loud roars and crashes. Sylvana hid behind a tree, and returned to find that it was D-Structs who was fighting them this time. The others worked together to protect the Tortools while Ty fought against D-Structs alone. Sylvana wanted desperately to help Ty, but she knew she would lose the trust, albeit a small amount, she had gained from D-Structs.

He knew the crater better than anyone, so he was her best chance of surviving out here. And although she didn't trust D-Structs a lot, she trusted him more than Ty and the others. So, Sylvana reluctantly left them behind, and continued her search for water.

* * *

Sylvana drove on and tried to block out the battle noises in the distance, eventually finding solace when she stopped and leaned against the tree. Despite the shade of the trees, the heat was still unforgiving, and it didn't help that her engine started to overheat from all of the traveling.

She raised her nose to sniff the air once more, and finally picked up a cent of aqua. She quickly followed it while keeping her nose close to the ground, and eventually came across the beautiful sight of a large and sparkling lake.

"Oh, hallelujah!" Sylvana exclaimed as she sprinted towards the lake, taking big swigs of water when she reached the shore. The coolness and cleansing feeling of the water was heavenly, and she felt like she could stay here forever. But she made a promise.

Just as Sylvana turned to look for Ty and the others, the baby Tortools suddenly appeared again and approached her.

"If you're here, the others can't be too far behind," Sylvana pondered aloud. And sure enough, the other Trux came rushing up the hill, their jaws dropping when they saw the lake, "I was just about ta come get you. Have at it, guys! The water's great!"

The others wasted no time in rushing towards the water, but took their time to get enough to drink and cool off.

"This is most delicious water that's even been water!" Ton-Ton cheered.

"Well said, Ton-Ton," Revvit complimented.

"Mm-mmm! Nothin' makes me gassy like a fresh drink of water," Garby hummed with delight.

"Garby, _everything_ makes you gassy," Skya grimly protested.

As everyone was busy refilling on water, Sylvana smirked when she got a devious idea. Ty was still leaning forward to drink, so she snuck up behind him and pushed him in. Ty cried out in great surprise, as he fell face-first into the water. The lake wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to come up to Ty's midsection when he stood back up.

"Is it cool enough for ya?" Sylvana laughed uncontrollably, even getting the others to laugh.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Ty chuckled darkly and waited for Sylvana to start spinning from laughing so hard; he then rushed up and grabbed the chain of her tail in his jaws, and yanked her into the water beside him.

It resulted in a huge splash, and Sylvana landed on her back and was instantly greeted with Ty's smug grin above the surface of the water. She wasn't going to let him win that easily, so she stood back up and spit water in his face.

"If ya wanted me ta go swimmin' with ya, all ya had ta do was ask," Sylvana informed sarcastically.

"We should just live here until this heat wave passes," Skya added after taking another big drink.

"We would have to do an awful lot of traveling," Revvit pointed out.

"We can't leave the Flatirons for too long. We'll have Scraptors making a nest in the garage," Ty stated as he and Sylvana climbed out of the water.

Revvit hummed at that, "But we need a sustainable source of water."

"What if we could bring the lake to us?" Ty suggested.

Revvit then jumped onto the nearest rock, and started etching a plan into its side, "We would need a place to store it."

"And a way to get it downhill," Ty added.

"Essentially, we would need to create a river."

"Made out of stone! Perfect, Rev! Once it's all built, we'll just need ta knock down that pile of rocks, and the water will flow. Let's Trux it up!"

Just like always, everyone started gathering supplies and building together whenever Ty said that. But there was one Trux who wasn't taking part in the building.

"You, too, Syl," Ty told Sylvana when he noticed that she hadn't moved.

"Wait, what? Ya want me ta help?" Sylvana asked with surprise.

"Sure. The more help, the better."

"But I've never built anything before."

"Don't worry, I'll show you how."

Sylvana was curious to see if she could be any good at building, so she happily followed Ty and his instructions; he showed her how to gather supplies like rocks and wood in her mouth, how to hammer support posts into the ground with her tail, and even how to help with some heavy lifting.

She wanted to try and see if she could do something on her own, and she saw that opportunity when she spotted a large piece of flat rock that could be used for the aqueduct. But when Sylvana grabbed it with her jaws, she grunted and struggled to lift it more than a few inches off of the ground.

"Need some help?" Ty questioned nonchalantly.

"No, no! I got it," Sylvana denied, her voice muffled because jaws were still latched onto the rock. She then tried to lift it again with all her might, grunting and huffing from the heavy weight of the rock that was clearly much greater than her strength. And she became excited when she started to lift it off of the ground again.

"Ha! See? Told you I-!" Sylvana began to boast, but the rock slipped when she spoke and landed with a loud thud, "…got it."

"Why don't we lift it together?" Ty suggested and leaned down to grab the rock, as did Sylvana. The two then started lifting the rock up together, and it raised much easier and faster. Once they were sure they had a good grip, they brought the rock over to the aqueduct and placed it in the last gap.

"See? Everything's easier when you're part of a team," Ty stated with pride.

"Yeah, but ya can't let anyone down if you're alone."

Ty rolled his eyes, "I guess. There's a time for being alone _and_ together."

Sylvana chuckled softly, "Well said."

"Anyway, it's time to let the water flow. I'll break down these rocks, and meet you guys by the Flatirons," Ty announced to everyone.

"No way, Dude! I wanna see that huge wave when it comes down. You think I could ride it?" Ton-Ton asked with vigor.

"Could you ride the wave? The question is, _should_ you ride the wave?" Revvit protested.

"Uh…is that a yes or a no?"

"No."

"Bummer."

"Dozer, you comin'?" Ty questioned the said Dozeratops.

"No, thanks. We're gonna keep our distance for this one," Dozer replied while referring to the Tortools, and proceeded to take them to the other end of the aqueduct.

But as Ty left to approach the river dam, Sylvana felt the need to ask an itching question at the back of her mind.

"Um, Ty?" she spoke up sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you, uh…would ya like some help with the dam? I-I mean, it's like ya said, it'd be easier if we work together an' all…right?"

Ty smirked at Sylvana's nervous attempt at trying to be part of the team again, "Knew you'd come around. C'mon, let's get ready ta smash this thing!"

"Why wait?" the dreadful voice of D-Structs inquired, as he approached with a sinister look on his face.

Ty moved out of the way just in time to avoid D-Structs' attack, but that didn't mean he didn't hit anything important. As soon as D-Structs sped past Ty, he bashed his tail against the dam, creating a large crack to allow water to flow through.

"Get out of the way, Guys! Let that thing blow!" Ty shouted at the others, and they hastily backed up a few yards.

"Wait! Dozer's sitting right in the middle of the duct!" Skya pointed out after stretching her neck out to find Dozer stuck in the other end of the duct.

"You guys plug up the leaks. I'll handle the rest," Ty growled while glaring at D-Structs, and quickly approached the latter, only to get hit first with a hard blow to the head.

Revvit jumped off and scurried between the two, making sure to plug up the biggest hole when he reached the dam.

"This is a very temporary solution, Ty!" Revvit cried out, as the rock he was holding in place was jiggling violently.

"Makin' it permanent!" Ty called back while pushing his head against D-Structs, and then bashed him in the throat.

Sylvana was torn in two. She watched in horror as Ty was getting beaten badly by D-Structs, and as the others were trying their best to plug up the holes when Scraptools suddenly showed up to stop them. Her mind raced. Should she help Ty? Should she plug up the holes like he asked? Or should she abandon them and wait for D-Structs to tell her what to do next?

"Ty, these rocks are going to break! We must go now! We cannot hold it any longer!" Revvit shouted in terror.

"The Tortools are right in the middle of the duct with Dozer! We gotta do something!" Skya added with a shout.

"I'll get 'em! Wait for me to get ahead of it, and then stay clear!" Ty firmly instructed after bashing his tail against D-Structs' side. But D-Structs bounced back and rammed into Ty's side, causing him to fall on his side and skid down the hill.

That was the final straw for Sylvana. She knew what she had to do.

"You'll never make it there in time!" D-Structs taunted.

"Not if I have anything ta say about it!" Sylvana screamed at the top of her lungs, and didn't hold anything back when she hit D-Structs in the head with her tail. This took the ebony T-Trux by total surprise, which allowed Sylvana to knock him down onto the ground and daze him; she then leaned down and let out a long and higher-pitched roar that was full of rage.

"You alright?" Sylvana asked Ty, as he quickly picked himself up.

"Yeah! Wish I could thank you, but I gotta get Dozer and the Tortools!" Ty called back while speeding down the hill to try and beat the water.

"Well, ya don't gotta do it alone!"

The two T-Trux led the way as they raced against the flowing water, but Dozer and the Tortools seemed to have finally escaped the duct and climbed down by the time they reached them.

"Buffy, Jack, Shelly, Dozer Junior…you saved me!" Dozer stated in utter bewilderment, as the four Tortools lifted him up from underneath his wheels with ease.

"I guess the Tortools do not need as much protection as you thought," Revvit pointed out.

"Yeah, they're real strong for a bunch of little guys," Sylvana stated in awe.

"I guess so. Maybe I didn't give 'em enough credit," Dozer sighed in defeat.

"I don't know abut you guys, but all this has made me thirsty," Ty interrupted the touchy moment.

"Race to the water tank?" Revvit suggested giddily.

"How about a leisurely stroll?"

"Now, you're speakin' my language!" Garby told Ty with great happiness.

After they finally reached their newly installed water tank, Dozer was the first one to start hogging to water.

"Dozer, you already had a drink. Your turn's over," Skya stated impatiently.

"I've been through a lot taday!" Dozer snapped in defense.

"You're gonna drink that lake dry, Dude," Ton-Ton added with worry.

"Ya know what happens when I drink that much water?" Garby chuckled.

"You get gassy," Skya replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes." As if to prove his point, Garby let out some flatulence from both ends.

"By the way, has anyone seen the Tortools?" Ty spoke up.

"Right here!" Sylvana shouted from a distance, and she slowly came up to the tank with the Tortools riding safely on her tread guard, "They wouldn't leave me alone unless I gave 'em a ride."

"And you said you weren't good with kids," Ty reminded her jokingly.

"I said I didn't know how, not that I wasn't good."

"Get down from there! It's rude to climb on other Trux!" Dozer scolded the Tortools, and approached Sylvana to let them slide down on his blade, "Thanks for keepin' 'em occupied, though, Sylvana."

"No problem, Mate," Sylvana chuckled, "Anyways, I gotta head home. I might be back soon for some more water, if that's ok with you lot."

"Feel free ta take some water whenever you need it. You helped us build the duct, so it's your duct, too," Ty reassured with a nod.

Sylvana smiled warmly, "Cheers, Ty. I appreciate it."

* * *

Sylvana knew D-Structs will still be furious, but he would be even more angry if she didn't explain her actions earlier. So, she bravely ventured to D-Structs' lair that night and prepared for his certain scolding.

"Care to explain what all _that_ was out there?!" D-Structs boomed as soon as she entered the cave.

"Yes, and you'll find that I have a perfectly reasonable explanation that I think you'll like," Sylvana calmly answered.

D-Structs huffed impatiently, "And what could that possibly be?"

"If you want my help ta get those Trux outta the crater, then I'm gonna need ta gain their trust. The only way ta do that is if it looks like I'm your enemy, too."

D-Structs hated to admit it, but Sylvana made a very good point. He truly didn't want to fight her, but he supposed it would only increase his odds of getting rid of Ty and his Trux.

"Very well. But don't expect me to take it easy on you next time," D-Structs threatened.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready," Sylvana reassured with a deep growl.

* * *

**So, Sylvana is starting to get closer to Ty, but she's also still on D-Structs' side. This could only end badly, right?**

**And to clarify: Yes, an engine overheating is the equivalent to blushing.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Trapped Indoors

Chapter 4 - Trapped Indoors

Right when the Trux were almost finished with a build meant for Ton-Ton, their luck ran out when a nasty wind storm suddenly rolled in. Ty instructed everyone to get into the garage as fast as possible, but Scrapadactyls and flying debris halted them for a bit.

It wasn't until Skya noticed why the Scrapadactyls were out in the storm, as she skimmed over the horizon to see something familiar in the distance.

"Ty, it's Sylvana! She's stuck out there with Scrapadactyls!" Skya shouted over the wind. Ty quickly followed the Craneosaur's gaze, and wished she was lying when he saw that Sylvana really was stuck out in the wind, and she wasn't moving.

"Skya, come with me! The rest of you, get inside!"

Everyone followed Ty's orders, as he and Skya raced to Sylvana's aid. They noticed that she was completely motionless and slumped over when they reached her, and her eyes were closed.

"What's wrong with her?!" Ty exclaimed out of fear.

"We can find out when we get her back to the garage!" Skya replied as she wrapped her winch around Sylvana's torso, and immediately began to pull. Ty helped by pushing from behind, as they both rushed back to the garage before the more harsh gale forces could catch up.

Luckily, they reached the garage just in time, and made sure to seal up the entrances and windows as tight as they could. And after doing a quick head count, they all focused on the elephant in the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ace questioned when she and the other Reptools noticed Sylvana's odd state.

"We don't know. We found her like this," Ty explained.

Revvit quickly jumped up onto the unconscious female T-Trux, and leaned against her side to listen closely for any sounds. But there was nothing.

"Hey engine is silent. She must have overexerted herself from trying to escape the storm, and her engine gave out. We will need to jumpstart it," Revvit explained as the other Reptools retrieved a pair of jumper cables.

Revvit then glanced up at Ty with an expecting look, "We will have to connect your engine with hers, and then you must start your own engine when I say so."

Ty's engine heated up a bit at that, "W-What? Why me? Why can't Skya do it since she's a girl?"

"No one else's engine is strong enough to counter Sylvana's," Revvit simply explained.

"Besides, it would obviously take a T-Trux engine to jumpstart another T-Trux engine," Waldo pointed out.

"Duh," Ton-Ton added confidently.

"Fine. Just get it over with," Ty sighed in defeat, as he thought about the feeling of electrically being connected to Sylvana. The Reptools went to work on placing both ends of the jumper cables in the correct places on Ty and Sylvana's engines, and Ty waited for Revvit's signal.

"Start your engine now, Ty! And don't hold back!" Revvit instructed firmly, and Ty immediately revved his engine as hard as he could.

Waves of power past through the cables and into Sylvana's engine, and small strands of electricity sparked over her body. It wasn't long before her engine started up again with a loud rev, and her eyes burst open as she roared from the new sensation.

"Crikey, that was a big one!" Sylvana exclaimed with high energy, but she took in her surroundings in confusion, "How'd I get here?"

"Your engine shut down. We assumed it was from you pushing yourself too hard to escape the storm," Revvit informed.

"Oh, yeah! Now, I remember. I stopped by ta get some more water when the storm came in, but I wasn't fast enough. I tried to use the grip-prods on my treads, but that drained my engine even more. Next thing I know, everything goes black," Sylvana explained in embarrassment, "Which reminds me, how did ya wake me up?"

"We connected your engine ta Ty's, so that he could jumpstart you," Ace pointed out.

"Really? Thanks a lot, Mate. And boy, that was a real wake-up call. You've got quite a kick," Sylvana complimented with a smile.

"Uh, thanks. Can we get these things off now?" Ty questioned sheepishly while referring to the jumper cables that still connected them.

Sylvana winced when she heard the thunderous roars of the wind outside, "Don't sound like it's gonna let up for a while."

"Uh, how long, exactly, is 'a while'?" Dozer huffed.

"By the looks of it—days," Revvit regretfully answered before the last window was sealed up.

"Looks like we gotta keep ourselves entertained, Dude. What do ya wanna do? Huh? Huh?" Ton-Ton questioned rapidly, much to Dozer's annoyance.

"Days? W-We could be here for days? That's too long, I'll never make it!" Click-Clack exclaimed in terror.

"Click-Clack, there's no need to panic," Ty tried to comfort the paranoid Reptool.

"There's always a need ta panic!"

As if to prove Click-Clack's point, the entire garage started to quake and rumble from a strong force outside.

"Whoa! What was that?" Dozer questioned.

"The storm is throwing rocks against the garage," Revvit informed with realization.

"Cool! Maybe we should go out there and catch 'em," Ton-Ton suggested excitedly.

"I think we can all agree that's a terrible idea," Skya deadpanned.

"The only thing separating us from this storm are these flimsy walls," Click-Clack quivered.

"These walls are five feet thick," Revvit reassured, but was also starting to question the durability of the building.

Click-Clack gasped, "Only five feet?! Who designed this place?!"

"Hey, Click-Clack! What don't ya panic in here?" Waldo called from across the room, as he pointed to a small box filled with nuts and bolts.

"My panic room!" Click-Clack cheered as he raced over to the box and jumped inside, "Oh, yeah. That's better."

"Um, this may be a little late ta the party, but have we got enough food?" Sylvana piped up nervously.

"Excellent topic. Take it away, Rev," Ty pointed out.

"We have a finite amount of ore," Revvit began as he and the other Reptools gathered what small amount of ore that was left into a small pile, "We must ration strategically to ensure our food lasts as long as possible."

"I heard a bunch of words, then 'food', and then more words," Ton-Ton admitted in embarrassment.

"He means we have to eat less," Ty explained with a sigh, as the Reptools started handing out small chunks of ore to the Trux.

But the inevitable feuding and fighting was already starting to show when Ton-Ton badgered Dozer about trading ore because the latter's share was bigger. Ton-Ton even threatened to touch Dozer's ore when he specifically told him not to. Luckily, the problem was resolved when Skya offered her ore to Ton-Ton instead.

"I don't like the looks of this. We've only been in here for a few minutes, and some of us are already gettin' at each other's throats," Sylvana pointed out worriedly, which was when another rock shook the garage, "It doesn't help that this storm isn't lettin' up."

"That's alright. We've got each other," Ty added in a cheery tone.

"Yeah! Think of all the fun we're gonna have," Ton-Ton stated optimistically.

"Some of us more than others," Skya muttered under her breath, as she grinned down at Ty and Sylvana.

"Pardon?" Sylvana questioned when she swore she heard Skya says something.

"Oh, nothing."

But as Sylvana looked up at Skya in confusion, she failed to notice the cold glare that Ty was giving the Craneosaur.

* * *

Despite their best efforts to keep it together and stay optimistic, the Trux ran out of ideas on what they could do to pass the time. Eventually, everyone just spread out and remained quiet, and ended up either staring into space, falling asleep, trying their best not to fall over from actually falling asleep.

"So, are ya gonna go talk to her?" Skya whispered to Ty, to which he jumped in surprise when she broke the silence.

"What the-? Ok, first off, don't do that. And second, what do you mean?" Ty inquired in annoyance.

"You're stuck in here with the girl you like. This is the perfect opportunity to try and get to know her."

"What makes you think I like her?"

"You're not denying it."

"Whatever. And even if I did like her like that—and I'm not saying I do—what would I say?"

"How should I know? What do T-Trux normally like to talk about?"

"That's just it. T-Trux don't really socialize like Craneosaurs, Dozeratops or Ankylodumps. You get one chance at a good first impression, or else you'll get hit in the face with her tail."

"Jeez. That's harsh."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, she doesn't seem like she's too quick to judge. And I've got an idea. Hey, Sylvana!"

The said female T-Trux lifted her head from her sleepy state, "Yeah?"

"Ty and I were about to play a game of twenty questions. Wanna join us?" Skya asked with a smirk.

"Sure. Beats just starin' inta the abyss until ya slip slowly inta madness."

"Uh-huh—but, uh, I just remembered! I've gotta go clean out my bay, so it looks like it's just you two. Have fun!"

With that, Skya drove into her bay as fast as she could, but peeked her head out ever so slightly to keep an eye on the T-Trux.

"That was weird," Sylvana stated slowly, "Still wanna play?"

"Well, there's nothing better to do. Why not?" Ty sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll go first. Um…oh, what's your favorite kind of ore?"

"That's a tough one. I'd have to say either volcanic or original. Now, let's see…favorite color?"

"I've always liked blue. Yours?"

"Definitely red. What's your full name?"

"Sylvana Rexy II. What do ya like ta do ta pass the time?"

"If we weren't stuck in here, I'd be outside playing Capture the Rock or going on a supply run. Where's your favorite place to hang out in the crater?"

"Well, I haven't explored it much, so I wouldn't really know where to go."

"How about I show you around after this storm is over, then?" Ty asked before she could ask the next question.

"It wasn't your turn to ask a question," Sylvana chuckled.

"I know. But would you like me to, anyway?"

She hummed in thought for a moment, "Sounds like fun. It's a date."

It wasn't until after Sylvana had finished her sentence that she realized what she said, and although she meant it as an entirely platonic kind of date, she could tell that Ty was starting to get pretty flustered.

"A d-date? Who said a-anything about a d-d-date?" Ty stammered uncontrollably, as the Reptools face-palmed in disappointment after joining Skya in her little stakeout.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mate. It'll just be a good ol' time between friends, alright? No need ta get all hot under the hood," Sylvana reassured.

"Right…yeah, o-of course I knew that…I-I was just checking to make sure _you_ knew," Ty chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I got it. Wanna keep playing?"

Just then, they heard Dozer shout at the top of his lungs, so much so that Click-Clack fainted and lost his bits.

"I think someone else needs attention," Ty pointed out as he approached Dozer, "You seem a little on edge, Dozer. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm ok," Dozer denied after panting heavily, "It's just bein' stuck in here with…"

"With what?" Revvit urged.

"Hey, what'cha talkin' about? Lemme guess. Cliff jumping? Ramp jumping? Garage jumping? It's jumping-related, right?" Ton-Ton rambled on a mile a minute, angering Dozer even more. Ty quickly caught on and figured out a solution.

"Got it. Hey, Ton-Ton, come play a game with us—over there," Ty told the excited Ankylodump while pointing to the other side of the garage.

"Awesome! I'm in! What're we playin'?" Ton-Ton asked.

"You up for twenty questions?" Sylvana inquired as she led the Ankylodump away.

"Thanks," Dozer sighed with great relief.

"Don't worry. This storm will end soon," Ty reassured.

* * *

Unfortunately, a couple more days past, and the storm still hadn't gone away. And even worse, food and water rations were beginning to run low faster than they had anticipated.

"I'll pass. Just ate," Ty sighed when Revvit brought him a small piece of ore.

"Ty, you ate hours ago. You need food," Revvit pointed out with great concern.

"There's not a lot left. I'm good for now."

Just as Ty said that, he looked over to find Sylvana in the corner with her back arched; she seemed to be clutching her stomach, which could only mean one thing.

"Actually, I'll take that ore," Ty corrected himself, and Revvit happily left the ore with him. What the Reptool didn't know was that Ty picked up the ore and brought it over to Sylvana.

"What're ya doin'?" Sylvana asked, her voice slightly hoarse from the obvious lack of food.

"You don't look too good. You can have my share of ore," Ty explained after dropping the ore at her treads.

"Oh, no. I can't take that. I don't wanna be a burden, and you look like you need it more than I do."

"I insist." To emphasize his point, Ty picked the ore back up with his jaws and held it in front of Sylvana. As soon as she smelled the ore, her stomach growled fiercely, making her curl her torso in pain again. So, Sylvana reluctantly took the ore from Ty and savored the flavor.

"Thanks," Sylvana stated with a warm smile, to which Ty smiled back and turned to leave, but she spoke again, "Um, Ty…can I tell you something?"

"Is something wrong?" Ty questioned with worry.

"Kinda…but it's not your fault. I…I'm scared of small spaces, a-and the thought of slowly starving to death isn't helping…I don't know what to do."

"Hey, everything's gonna be just fine, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My friends and I have made it through a lot worse, and we're not gonna give up on you. You'll see, this'll all blow over—no pun intended—and we'll be free again in no time."

Sylvana wanted to believe Ty, but more scenarios of how this could all end badly started flooding her mind, causing her to quiver and close her eyes tightly in fear.

"Sylvana, look at me," Ty demanded firmly yet gently, and Sylvana opened her eyes to see Ty's face just inches away from hers, and their eyes locked, "I won't let anything bad happen to you. Just promise me that you'll have a little faith. Ok?"

Sylvana was taken aback. Everything that D-Structs had said about these Trux simply wasn't true; they weren't cunning, they weren't devious, and they certainly weren't annoying—but they could be rather cheesy at times.

"Heh…that was pretty cheesy," Sylvana couldn't help but chuckle.

"I still meant every word of it."

"And I'm very thankful. I feel a lot better."

Sylvana then leaned forward and nuzzled her head up under Ty's chin to show her gratitude, to which the latter tensed up at the unexpected action. Eventually, though, Ty gathered the courage to nuzzle back and comfort her even more. And while the two T-Trux were busy nuzzling, Skya and the Reptools smiled and mentally cheered for Ty. He just might have a chance with Sylvana after all.

* * *

**I know I could've kept going until I reached the end of the episode like the other chapters, but I just didn't felt like it was necessary. It wouldn't have changed much.**

**Also, we got some more sweet moments with Ty and Sylvana. I love writing them, they're so cute together:3**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Home

**Quick side note: I'm aware that the game of twenty questions in the last chapter isn't the same game you're supposed to play when someone guesses of an object or something, and then you have to guess what it is. I didn't know those were the rules of the game when I was writing that chapter, but now I do. The version of the game I used was just something where they ask questions about each other. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Home

After the terrible windstorm had dissipated, Sylvana frantically left the garage from fear of getting trapped again. In fact, she stayed away from the Flatirons entirely for a few days just to recuperate.

But when she woke up one morning and noticed a huge cloud of black smoke rising into the sky, she noticed it was towards the direction of the Flatirons. Sylvana didn't want to seem like she cared too much, but if whatever is causing the smoke can destroy the Flatirons, it could probably destroy the Dark Forest, too.

So, Sylvana left shortly after dawn to see what was going on, and she arrived to find Ty and the others looking at a smoking volcano in the distance.

"Great. Looks like we've got another natural disaster on our hands. How do ya wanna solve this one?" Sylvana questioned as she approached the others.

"We may not need to take action. The volcano may just be letting off steam," Revvit reassured.

"I'm not takin' any chances," Ty protested with a shake of his head.

"Are you suggesting an investigation?"

"More like an adventure."

"Up the side of a volcano?" Dozer asked with disbelief, "You must've gotten hit in the head with Ton-Ton's rock blanket."

"What's wrong with that?" Ton-Ton questioned as he squinted his eyes.

"I'm game. Always wanted to climb a volcano," Skya pointed out with excitement.

"You, too?" Sylvana chuckled.

"I believe there is a way to find out what is going on up there without actually climbing," Revvit informed.

Skya sighed in disappointment, "Always gotta ruin the fun, don't ya?"

"I know I'm not leavin' until I've scratched 'visit a potentially active volcano' off my bucket list. Move it or lose it, slow poke!" Sylvana shouted as she sped forward, and Ty and the Reptools, the latter hitching a ride on Dragoflopters, chased after her.

"Can't believe I agreed to this!" Click-Clack called out.

"You didn't! We didn't you a choice!" Waldo called back jokingly.

"Oh, that makes me feel better," Click-Clack stated sarcastically.

"That thing is startin' ta sound angry," Ty pointed out with fear, "Just a quick look, figure out what's up, and get outta there."

"Well, naturally. What else would I do up there?" Revvit chuckled in denial.

"Oh, I don't know. Sample collecting, temperature taking, scientific investigation?"

Revvit nodded as Ty went on with a deadpanned look, "Your concern is registered. And appreciated."

"Seriously, Rev. It's a volcano—sometimes, they go boom."

Sylvana couldn't help but notice the wary tone in Ty's voice, and it sounded even more scared than before. She wondered if he was more experienced with volcanoes than he let on, but brushed it off for now.

"Oh, alright," Revvit sighed in defeat, as he and the other Reptools took off.

"Wait, a boom? Nobody said anything about a boom!" Click-Clack cried out.

"It's volcano! What else did ya think was gonna happen?!" Sylvana called up to them with a smirk, but it faltered when she noticed Ty's even more worried expression, "You ok, Mate?"

"No. If this thing really does blow up, the entire crater is done for," Ty replied fearfully.

"Ya make it sound a lot worse than it actually is."

"That's because it is worse. You may not know what it's like to be caught up in a volcanic eruption, but I do."

Sylvana's eyes widened at that, and she was just about to ask him to tell her his story when the Reptools finally returned; they said that the bubble inside the volcano was getting larger by the minute, and would soon pop, resulting in a nasty eruption.

"We gotta warn the others!" Ty shouted as he and the others started sprinting back to the Flatirons, but then another loud boom shook the ground.

"The volcano!" Click-Clack yelped.

"I think it's…" Ty pondered aloud.

"We…are…the Dumps!" three voices shouted in unison, as three Ankylopdumps jumped some nearby rocks and landed roughly near Ty and the others.

"Who're these blighters?" Sylvana whispered to Ty.

"Some of Ton-Ton's old friends," Ty quietly explained.

"Ty! Tools! New T-Trux! Ya feel that killer earthquake this mornin'? wasn't it cool?" Drag-O greeted.

"Not the word I would use," Revvit muttered.

"Can't wait for the next one!" Drag-O added with vigor, as he and the Dumps separated before coming back together in a big crash.

"Drag-O, guys, you can't stick around here. The volcano's gonna blow," Ty warned.

"Sounds like fun, bruh!" Wrecka laughed loudly.

"Well, if ya mean rivers of lava and flyin' boulders the size of your bed is fun, then you're in the right place," Sylvana pointed out sarcastically.

"Wait, that's not fun," Scoot stated with realization.

"So, what're you dude gonna do?" Drag-O simply asked.

Ty turned to face the volcano, and thought long and hard about what the smartest decision would be. And he didn't like it.

"Leave," he sighed in defeat.

"What? Ty, ya can't be serious. This is your home," Sylvana stated in great surprise.

"There's nothing else we can do. I'm not gonna put everyone's lives at risk just to protect our stuff. Now, c'mon, let's get back to the others."

With that, Ty and the Reptools began their trek back to the Flatirons, but Sylvana took one last look at the volcano before following. She never thought Ty of all Trux would give up so easily, but he was nonetheless noble for wanting to keep everyone safe.

When they returned to the garage and told everyone else about their plan to leave, they were all just as chocked.

"Leave?" Skya questioned.

"Yes, all of us. Waldo, Ace and Click-Clack have already gone to the ravine to warn the Reptools," Revvit explained.

"But…my mound…our builds! The Tortools!" Dozer grunted while the Tortools approached, "Don't worry, we're not goin' anywhere."

"Guys, I've been through a volcano eruption—it's not pretty. I was lucky to get out alive, but there were others who weren't so fortunate. I've seen the kind of damage these things can do, and I'd hoped to never see it again."

The others sulked their heads when they heard Ty's tale, and Sylvana especially felt bad for him. She knew he wanted to protect the crater, but it would be nearly impossible.

"Guess we _are_ goin' somewhere," Dozer sighed.

Garby then groaned, so Ton-Ton approached to reassure him, "It'll be ok, Garby dude."

"It'th not that. I burned my thongue on thome hot rocks thith morning," Garby explained while sticking his tongue out in pain.

"Hot rocks are a sure-fire sign that that thing's even closer ta burstin'," Sylvana added.

"Which means we don't have much time. We better spread the word and get everyone out of here!"

* * *

The Trux immediately went to work on spreading out across the crater to warn every other Trux about the volcano. They soon gathered to cross through a valley, but it became difficult to keep everyone in line when they started pushing and fighting to get out.

"Dude, I never knew there was this many Trux in the crater," Ton-Ton admitted in shock.

"I think ya mean 'used ta be' this many Trux in the crater," Dozer corrected him.

"Hey, at least they're getting along," Skya stated optimistically, but a Dozeratops and Craneosaur started fighting soon afterwards.

"You've gotta learn ta start knockin' on wood," Sylvana grimly pointed out.

"Single-file, Everyone! There's plenty of time for you all to get out safe!" Ty announced, but the pushing and shoving still continued.

"Don't think they heard ya, Dude!" Ton-Ton called.

"Oh, they heard him, they're just not listening," Dozer pointed out.

"Typical Dozeratops," Skya muttered with a shake of her head.

"What? The Craneosaur started it!" Dozer snapped.

"I don't care who started it, I'm gonna finish it," Sylvana growled threateningly.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Revvit asked the grey T-Trux.

"Sure am, Rev."

"Seriously, there's no need to rush!" Ty shouted, only for a Dozeratops to ram into a Craneosaur.

"Or push!"

They ignored Ty again when the Craneosaur pushed the Dozeratops into a wall.

"Or do that! Come on, slow it-!"

Ty was interrupted when Sylvana roared long and loud, and it was enough to stop everyone in their tracks and stare at her.

"All yours, Rev," Sylvana told the said Reptool, as he jumped up onto a high rock.

"Thank you. Enough is enough! We are all in this together, do you understand? Now, let's all take it slow and easy, or we'll never get out of here," Revvit explained firmly, and the other Trux finally started to evacuate peacefully.

"You just need to be firm," Revvit boasted when Ty looked at him in surprise.

"I dunno. Rev. I'd say Ty's jealous of our ability ta work so well tagether," Sylvana taunted as Revvit jumped onto her tread guard.

"I am not!" Ty quickly exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ty. It was only a joke," Revvit reassured while he climbed up onto Sylvana's head, and the latter leaned closer to allow him to jump onto Ty's nose.

"Yeah, I was just messin' with ya. I'm not the kinda girl who'd steal your best friend," Sylvana chuckled with a wink before following the others, to which Ty stared at her with wide eyes as his engine heated up again,

Revvit quickly noticed Ty's stillness, and looked at him with a huge and knowing grin.

"Oh, hush," Ty grumbled before following everyone else, "That's it, just like Rev said! We're all in this together!"

But just as Ty finished his sentence, an avalanche of rocks started to plummet into the valley, nearly hitting the Trux on the way down. Most Trux managed to escape, but a few of them were trapped under some rocks.

"So much for keepin' 'em moving," Ty growled as he raced to the trapped Trux's aid, but then a pack of Scraptors leapt up into the rocks.

"Dozer, Skya, Syl, get those Trux outta there while Ton-Ton and I deal with them!"

"Are you kiddin'?! I'm not lettin' you hog all the fun!" Sylvana roared before sideswiping a Scraptor with her tail, even leaving a few spike in its side.

"I knew those dudes wouldn't make it easy," Ton-Ton huffed.

"Well, we're not gonna make it easy for 'em either," Sylvana growled.

"Everyone else, get to the slide! You can get out there!" Ty instructed the rest of the fleeing Trux, and they hastily left the canyon to get to the slide.

"You guys built a slide?" Sylvana asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, you missed a lot while you were gone. Our garage was nearly destroyed by Scrap-It, we met some Drillasaurs, and we even dug up a diamond the size of Ty's head," Ton-Ton rambled on.

"Now's not the time ta be catching up!" Ty roared before grabbing a Scraptor in his jaws, and easily tossing his away.

Skya then went to work on hooking the Trux, and began pulling them out from under the rocks. But after she freed them and the Scraptors were defeated, a flock of Scrapadactyls soon flew by overhead.

"At least those dudes are leavin' us alone," Ton-Ton pointed out.

But while Ty watched the Scrapadactyls, he gasped when he realized where they were going, "They're headed towards the slide!"

"Fun never stops," Skya huffed as she and the others made their way to the slide as quickly as possible. It wasn't long before it came into view, and Scrapadactyls were already trying to attack the remaining Trux on the slide.

One young Ankylodump was even knocked off of the bridge, but Skya was able to catch him with her hook and bring him back to his parents.

"We got'cha, little guy," Ty reassured before the family of Ankylodumps continued with escaping.

But the Scrapadactyls still weren't finished, so they kept trying to attack and get any piece of scrap that they could. Ty and the others fought them off as best as they could, and it wasn't long before they scared them off and cleared the way for the rest of the Trux.

"Good luck!" Ty called out and waited at the foot of the slide for the others. It wasn't long before they returned after packing up as much of their supplies from the garage as they could.

"We are all packed. I only wish we had more room," Revvit sighed sorrowfully.

"Yeah, there's so much we had ta leave behind," Waldo added grimly.

Just then, another much louder boom came from the volcano, so much so that the ground started to shake.

"I think that's our cue ta go," Sylvana stated fatly, and the others wasted no time in heading for the slide.

"Ty? You guys coming?" Skya questioned when she noticed that Ty and Revvit weren't following.

"Right behind you," Ty sighed, convincing Skya to keep going. But when Ty looked back at the volcano and still didn't move, one Trux decided that she wouldn't leave she knew what was wrong.

"You guys ok?" Sylvana asked gently, as she approached the Ty and Revvit.

"I'd be lying if I said yes. This was all just so nice," Ty replied sadly.

"As nice as your previous home?" Revvit questioned.

"Well—different. That place I found. This one I _built_, _we_ built. A community. Friendships."

"Unfortunately, that does not make a difference to the volcano."

"Isn't there somethin' we can do?" Sylvana asked with high hopes.

"I wish there was," Ty stated, his voice low with sorrow as he reluctantly headed for the slide.

Once again, Sylvana found herself at a crossroad. Ty was always the one with enough determination and creativity for everyone, no matter how big the problem. If he didn't think there was a solution, then all hope really was lost. But Sylvana still knew one thing: The Flatirons may not be her home, but it was still her friends' home.

"Dozer's right, we're not goin' anywhere!" Sylvana snapped as she raced in front of Ty, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Syl, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I'm not in the mood," Ty protested.

"But it's like ya said, you've seen what kind of damage a volcano can do. And if you run away again, the same thing's gonna happen ta this place."

"I know, but how are we supposed to stop a volcanic eruption?"

"Yes, as much as I would like to believe it is possible, it is not," Revvit added doubtfully.

"Listen, Mate. I've never seen anyone more passionate about their home or builds than you, and I'm not gonna let that light go out because of one stupid volcano."

"You mean, you'd help us?" Ty asked with just a shred of hope.

"Count on it. Whatever your plan is, I'm right behind ya."

Ty nodded in agreement, "You're right. This isn't just my home, it belongs to everyone in the crater. We can't let them down. There has ta be another way, a way to build our way out of this."

"If there is…then we're the ones to do it," Revvit pointed out after careful consideration.

"You mean it?" Ty questioned.

"I am not leaving if there is building to be done."

"Hey!" Skya's voice echoed as she and the others drove down the slide.

"What's the hold up?" Dozer grumbled impatiently.

"We're not leaving," Ty replied firmly, leaving everyone else utterly confused, "We all put a lot of ourselves into this place, and I can't just give up. Look, I'm not asking anyone to stay…"

"Might need ta ask Skya, but you don't need ta ask me," Dozer pointed out.

"Who says ya need ta ask?" Skya chuckled.

"We got your backs, dudes," Ton-Ton added with a nod.

"Then, I guess we better…"

"Trux it up!" Everyone glanced at Click-Clack when he finished Ty's famous catchphrase.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

Ty laughed with vigor, "You heard him, gang!"

With that, they raced to the volcano and drew out a plan, working together to start building a lava duct in the ground with the plans Revvit made. While the others were either busy gathering supplies or clearing the way, Ty started digging the channel by grabbing chunks of the ground in his mouth. He worked fast, but Sylvana worried it wouldn't be fast enough.

"Ya look like you could use some help," Sylvana pointed out, as she joined Ty in the small groove in the ground.

"You don't have to stay. If you wanna leave, I'll understand," Ty protested, even though he desparetly wished she would stay and help.

"A wise Trux once told me that everything's easier when you're part of a team. And besides, if it's my friends' home, it's my home, too."

Ty nodded and smiled, and the two T-Trux worked together to carve out the duct even faster. As they made more progress, more Trux came along to help out; there were Drillasaurs, Gluphasaurs, Ankylodumps, etc. Every Trux in the crater came back just to help, for they were going to do everything they could to protect their home.

Eventually, the lava duct was dug and fortified with rock walls and pillars, and the end result appeared quite grand.

"I hope this works," Revvit muttered.

"You and me both, Rev," Ty added.

"Same here," Sylvana reassured.

"Ty, look out!"

The said T-Trux didn't heed Revvit's warning soon enough, and D-Structs managed to bash into him at ramming speeds. Ty was nearly knocked down into the duct, and Sylvana quickly rushed to Ty's aid.

"Late to the party, D-Structs!" Ty shouted threateningly.

"One of us isn't getting out of here—or should I say, _two_ of us?" D-Structs growled, and sent a death glare towards Sylvana at that last part.

"You're just jealous because _we_ make a good team!" Sylvana roared.

"I don't need a team. Just a plan."

With that, D-Structs threw his claw and grabbed Revvit, flinging him onto a rock cover over the duct afterwards.

"I am ok!" Revvit called out.

"Nice try, D-Structs!" Ty roared as the said ebony T-Trux came racing towards him, but he countered his attack with a swing of his tail.

D-Structs quickly did the same and hit Ty in the face with his claw, but Ty quickly recovered and tried to grab his claw in his mouth. Unfortunately, he failed and tried to swing his tail again, only for D-Structs to grab his wrecking ball with his claw. The two were then trying to pull away in opposite directions, but Sylvana came in between them and broke them apart with a swing of her own tail.

Despite it being two against one, D-Structs managed to hold out against both Ty and Sylvana's every move. He was far too quick and smart, and he proved to be even more difficult when he knocked Ty onto his side. Sylvana once again rushed in with the save, though, and bashed D-Structs' head.

"Oops! I think I chipped a spike on your ugly mug!" Sylvana taunted as Ty stood back up, and the latter quickly retaliated by ramming into D-Structs' side and pushing him into the duct. But just when it seemed like they won, D-Structs launched his claw and grabbed Ty's head, yanking him down into the duct with him.

Sylvana tried to jump down and help, but Ty knocked D-Structs back into a rock cover and caught her in the cross fire. This resulted in her landing roughly on her side, and Revvit was knocked down while his tail was trapped underneath a brick.

Matters instantly became much worse when the lava was starting to flow, and Revvit could already start to see the bright red glow approaching fast. Sylvana hadn't noticed the lava, though, for the way she landed had her back turned towards the volcano.

"Sylvana, you must get up!" Revvit screamed at the top of his lungs, which was enough to bring Sylvana out of her daze. Her vision was still hazy, but she grunted as she picked herself up and freed Revvit.

"Jump on!" she demanded, and Revvit wasted no time in hitching a ride.

"Come on!" Ty shouted as he raced for the empty pool that was meant to catch the lava. The two T-Trux raced as fast as they could, but Sylvana stopped when pain shot through her side again as she tried to climb the slope of the pool.

She was just about to lose her grip and fall back down, but Ty clamped his jaws down on her back pulled her to safety just before the lava pooled in.

"I'm not gonna be able ta pay ya back if ya keep savin' my rump like that," Sylvana chuckled meekly.

"You're welcome," Ty simply stated.

"I believe the volcano is stopping," Revvit informed.

"For now. What about next time?" Waldo pointed out.

"We'll be ready," Ty answered proudly.

"Just like we always are," Revvit added, and all of the other Dinotrux started cheering over the fact that their home was safe again.

"Dudes, can we go home now? Volcano, Scraptors, Scrapadactyls, D-Structs…kinda been a long day, ya know?" Ton-Ton stated groggily.

"Race ya!" Skya shouted before speeding off.

"She never stops, does she?" Dozer huffed.

"You're not gonna let her beat ya, are ya, Dozer?" Ty asked with smirk.

"No way." The Dozeratops then raced off, with Garby and Ton-Ton not far behind.

"Hey," Ty began gently when he noticed how Sylvana clutched her side, "You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be pretty sore in the mornin', but I'll live," Sylvana groaned with a small chuckle.

"Ya know, you didn't have to help, but I'm glad you did."

"Well, I mostly did it 'cause it was probably gonna reach the Dark Forest, too. But even if it didn't, I'll fight for this place as long as you still care about it."

"Thanks, Syl. Why don't you come with us back to the garage? We can get you fixed up."

"I'd like nothin' more."

* * *

**You guys seriously have no idea how much I love writing Ty and Sylvana togetherX3**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - No More Doubt

Chapter 6 - No More Doubt

Sylvana was right in believing that D-Structs would not be happy after what happened with the volcano, and her theory was proven correct when she visited his lair to once again plead her again.

"I'm tellin' ya, D-Structs, helpin' them was the only way ta save the crater," Sylvana firmly explained.

"_I_ can protect my own crater without the help of other Trux!" D-Structs roared and tried to strike her with his claw, but she countered it by hitting it back with her own tail.

"If their lava duct hadn't worked, 'your' crater would've been nothin' but a cesspit of fire and you would've burned along with it. And even if ya did survive, ya can't rule over a giant lake of lava. I was only trying to help everyone, including you."

"Well, I grow tired of your help. You're proving more and more useless to me everyday."

"Fine. Then why not just break our deal, and we can both go our separate ways—until we meet again and I knock your teeth in, that is?"

The two T-Trux stared each other down while growling, but then a dark red Reptool suddenly sprinted into the cave and came to a skidding halt. Sylvana was the first to notice the Reptool and feared it looked like one of Ty's, so she quickly reversed into the shadows to hide.

"Excuse me, T-Ty? The Reptool spoke up with a stutter, only for D-Structs to whip around in anger.

"What did you say?" D-Structs growled.

"He called you Ty, Oh, that's hilarious!" Skrap-It laughed uncontrollably.

D-Structs continued to glare down at the Reptool, as he began to circling him slowly, "What are you doing here, Tool?"

"We need your help! We heard that you stopped a volcano, and rescued Trux in need," the Reptool nervously explained, and what he said next caught Sylvana's attention, "W-We thought you might be able to help stop a Sawmetradon."

"Oh, that first part was _not_ the right thing ta say," Skrap-It sighed in disappointment, and D-Structs emphasized his point by roaring and attempting to crush the Reptool with his tail.

Luckily, Ty a certain red T-Trux burst into the cave, and knocked D-Structs' claw back with his wrecking ball.

"I think you're lookin' for me, little guy. Jump on!" Ty instructed of the new Reptool, who quickly jumped onto his treads and climbed to safety.

"Out of my cave!" D-Structs exclaimed with rage.

"My pleasure," Ty stated mockingly, but whipped around and struck D-Structs in the face before finally leaving. He attempted to chase after him, but Dozer and Ton-Ton waited outside with large rocks to throw at him, allowing them to escape.

"Aww, ya didn't get ta have your fun with that Tool," Skrap-It whined.

"Worse," D-Structs argued.

"You said it—what's worse?"

"A T-Trux should be feared. Ty's heroics are drawing others to him, and into _my_ crater."

"Well, maybe it's inevitable."

"Not if they really are dealin' with a Sawmetradon," Sylvana pointed out after coming out of hiding, "They're one of the most dangerous Trux to ever exist, and they're not easy ta negotiate with."

"A dangerous Trux who doesn't like talking? It sounds useful," D-Structs pondered aloud before turning to Sylvana, "Follow them and seek out this Sawmetradon. I want to know just how dangerous it is."

"Fine. But I'm not doin' it for you," Sylvana huffed before leaving the cave, and followed Ty and the other's tracks. Soon enough, she arrived at the Flatirons, and the dark red Reptool was still with them.

"Let's go save some Reptools!" she heard Ty shout, as he led the way with the others following close behind.

"If we're savin' homes again, you can sign me up!" Sylvana called while joining their cavalry.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Reptool's forest, it didn't take them long to find collections of tree stumps that have obviously been recently cut.

"Whoa, dudes. Why are all the trees so short?" Ton-Ton asked fearfully.

"Um, Sawmetradon. Saws. Hello?" Sylvana deadpanned.

"Oh, right."

"What's the deal with this thing, anyway? Does it eat wood?" Dozer questioned.

"Sawmetradons clear forests to expose woodland ore. They are dangerous Trux," Revvit explained.

"You're not kiddin'. They're aggressive little blighters," Sylvana added firmly.

"Have you met one before?" Skya inquired out of curiosity.

"Sure have. Caught one tryin' ta terrorize the Dark Forest. It took me a week, but I eventually drove it out."

They soon came up to a stump with a broken bamboo ladder sitting on top, much to the red Reptool's dismay.

"One of our distant lookout platforms. We will have to move faster if we want to cut him off," Hudnut pointed out and jumped back onto Ty.

"Before he cuts _us_ up," Sylvana pointed out.

Skya raised her neck to scope out the area, and quickly spotted a tree being cut down, "I think I see it!"

"Then let's pick up the pace!" Ty ordered.

"Ty, I suggest caution," Revvit informed worriedly.

"Rev, c'mon. I got this," Ty protested with too much pride.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but Revvit's right this time. You have no idea what these things are like," Sylvana protested.

"Well, you don't know what I'm like either."

"He can be very stubborn," Revvit whispered to Sylvana, but Ty still heard him.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn, just determined."

Sylvana rolled her eyes, "You're even too stubborn to admit you're stubborn. Hopefully, that'll be enough ta kick this thing out."

Soon enough, they came up to the now fallen tree, where the Sawmetradon was waiting with all of his saw blades spinning vigorously. He even let out a roar in an attempt to scare them off, but to no avail. And it especially didn't work on Sylvana.

"Oh, no. Not this bloke again. I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Sylvana huffed.

"You know him?" Ty asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Splitter here was the Sawmetradon that attacked the Dark Forest—and I told him that if I ever saw him terrorizing another forest, I would fill his head with spikes!" To emphasize her point, Sylvana roared and dropped her spiked wrecking ball to the ground with a loud thud.

"Nice ta see you're still standin', T-Trux. Can't say the same about this forest, though," Splitter growled tauntingly.

"Let me try this on my own. Don't want him to feel threatened," Ty gently pointed out.

"Right, so the obvious choice is ta send out a _T-Trux _first," Sylvana grumbled sarcastically.

Ty ignored her and waited for the Reptools to jump off before approaching the Sawmetradon.

"Sawmetradon!" Ty called out to the saw-bearing Trux.

"Back off, T-Trux! This is my forest! My ore!" Splitter snapped while spinning his blades even faster, and getting too close for comfort.

"Hey! No need to get your blades in a whirl. My friends and I have a deal for you. you leave the rest of this forest for the woodland Reptools, and I'll show you a forest where nobody lives and you can saw away."

Splitter circled Ty slowly as the latter spoke, and became more annoyed the longer he went on, "I make my own rules. _Nobody_ tells Splitter what ta do."

"For the record, I was asking."

Splitter ignored him and once again attempted to strike Ty, this time with a whip of the blade on his tail. This quickly tried Ty's patience.

"But now, I'm telling!"

As soon as Ty roared and attacked Splitter, the others took it as a sign to attack as well. Dozer was first to speed in right after one of Ty's treads was nearly shredded, and he rammed into him with his blade down. Ton-Ton tried to hit him next, but Splitter saw him coming and knocked him onto his side. And just when Splitter went after to him to strike back, Skya hooked his back and yanked him away, which allowed Ty to step in and knock him back with his tail.

Splitter immediately went after Skya, though, so Ty picked up a rock with his haws and flung it right at Splitter. He successfully hit the said Sawmetradon, and made him veer off course. Unfortunately, this also caused Splitter to slide over Revvit's hiding place.

"Rev!" Ty shouted before striking Splitter again, making him chase him so that Revvit could escape.

"Now, leave me alone. I'm cutting this whole forest down!" Splitter roared threateningly and turned tail, making sure to cut down another tree in the process.

"Revvit?!" Ty called out to his best friend, who quickly showed himself and jumped up onto a rock.

"That was a close one," Revvit stated with realization.

"That dude does not seem very cool," Ton-Ton added while shaking his head.

"That's the understatement of the year," Skya pointed out flatly.

"I tried ta tell ya," Sylvana growled.

"Let's go doze him!" Dozer exclaimed and lowered his blade.

"Hold on! This is a dangerous Trux. We need a strategy," Ty argued.

Revvit then looked down when he heard a dripping noise, and noticed a puddle of oil underneath Ty, "At the moment, I think we have a bigger problem."

* * *

They all returned to the garage as quickly as possible to be fixed, with Ty being in the direst need of repair after leaking so much oil.

"Do we have a three-quarter?" Revvit asked.

"Like ya gotta ask," Waldo deadpanned.

"Here ya go," Ace stated after retrieving the needed part, and tossed it to Click-Clack.

"On my way!" Click-Clack reassured, only to slip and drop the bolt. Luckily, Revvit stuck out his tongue and caught it in mid-air.

"Can ya fix it, Rev?" Ty questioned with worry.

"Yes, but you were very lucky. Another two valve leaks, and you could have lost all of your oil and seized up," Revvit firmly explained.

"Ya definitely don't wanna seize up with a Sawmetradon around. They _never_ show mercy," Sylvana pointed out.

"I'm sorry I got you involved. I didn't think someone would get hurt," Hudnut apologized in embarrassment.

"That's nothin', little dude. We've lost panels, cracked treads, smashed bolts. And that's on a good day," Ton-Ton chuckled reassuringly.

"Yeah, but this Sawmetradon's no rockslide. Or even a Scraptor. You get on the wrong side a' him, and there go your hydraulics," Waldo informed.

"_All_ of his sides are bad because they're all covered with saws. This is why the only way ta deal with Splitter is with a carefully executed plan ta get rid of him for good," Sylvana instructed.

"So, we'll be careful," Dozer cut in.

"Our kinda careful," Skya added jokingly.

"Let's figure out a plan on the way back to the forest. We don't have much time," Ty demanded.

"I might have an idea," Revvit spoke up, "When I was under Splitter, I noticed something. All of his blades connect at a central point."

Ty's eyes widened, "So, we might be able ta jam them!"

"That is what I was thinking."

"Yeah, but have ya forgotten that the only way ta get ta that central point is from the inside, which, might I add, is filled with conveyers and gears that you could get crushed by?" Sylvana asked in annoyance.

"We have no choice. No matter how dangerous," Revvit sighed in defeat.

"Then, let's roll!" Ty commanded, to which everyone rolled out soon after.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the forest, night had fallen and the full moon shown brightly. They couldn't find Splitter at first, so they followed a trail of tree stumps until they eventually spotted him sleeping in the midst of the stumps.

"This is as far as we Trux can go," Ty whispered.

"Those tree stumps are a nice protection for him," Skya added after scoping the area.

"Hate ta say it, but he's no dummy," Dozer admitted reluctantly.

"Which means we need ta be even more careful," Sylvana stated firmly.

"You sure about this?" Ty asked Revvit, who nodded in confirmation.

"Ok, I will take the point position. Ace?" Revvit began.

"I got the coupling bolt," Ace replied while holding up the bolt in her claws.

"I'm coming, too. It's my home we're fighting for," Hudnut pointed out, earning a respectful nod from Revvit.

"Waldo?"

"Click-Clack and I will run interference for ya in case that thing wakes up," Waldo responded.

"Running is my specialty, especially in terror," Click-Clack stated jokingly.

"Hudnut, you are with me," Revvit instructed firmly, and he and the other Reptools started approaching the slumbering Sawmetradon.

"I don't like this. If they're not careful, he's gonna cut through them like water," Sylvana whispered doubtfully.

"You don't think I know that? I'm just as worried about them as you are, but all I can do is have faith," Ty protested softly.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn ya when this ends badly."

"_If_ it ends badly."

"_Everything_ involving a Sawmetradon ends badly."

Eventually, the Reptools returned and were all still in one piece, but they also still had the coupling bolt with them. Revvit explained that they couldn't get inside, but they found a hole near Splitter's back blade that a couple of Reptools could fit into. But he also said that the main problem was reaching it.

"Skya?" Ty looked up at the said Craneosaur for suggestions.

"I could fling 'em," Skya offered.

"His metal feet would wake saw boy for sure," Ace regretfully protested.

"Hmm…there's no tree long enough or light enough that I can use to hold you over him," Ty pointed out after looking around.

"And even with my help, we wouldn't be able ta hold it for long," Sylvana added.

"Um…I have an idea. Woodland Reptools build lightweight bamboo scaffolding all the time," Hudnut spoke up.

"That is perfect! With Skya's tongue for support, and Ty and Sylvana as counterweights, we could reach all the way over to Splitter," Revvit explained with excitement.

"That's a big scaffold ta build before daylight," Waldo pointed out.

"And we don't have a lot of night left," Sylvana added.

"But what if we could get some that are already made?" Ty suggested slowly.

With that, they let Hudnut lead them back to his home, where they could ask the leaders of the Reptools if they could borrow their scaffolding.

"And you think you two Reptools can defeat a Sawmetradon?" one of the leaders asked in disbelief.

"If we cane get close enough," Revvit replied.

"It's a good plan," Hudnut added.

"You're crazy!" the other leader exclaimed.

"Like we haven't heard that before," Waldo chuckled sarcastically.

"I-I say it all the time," Click-Clack stated with a quiver.

"He does say it all the time. But don't worry, it always works," Ty reassured.

"And if it doesn't?" the first leader asked expectantly.

"We'll be right here ta get all you little dude outta the way," Ton-Ton answered.

"But-," the second leader began, only for Dozer to interrupt him.

"Or we could just go home, put our treads up, and dig inta some chewy, crunchy, poppin' ore."

"Why don't you guys ever tell me anything?" Sylvana asked jokingly.

The leaders still had great looks of doubt, and didn't speak for a moment.

"Please, let's try," Hudnut begged.

"We do have a considerable record of success," Revvit added confidently.

The leaders shared one last glance, "Then, we'd better get started. We don't have much time."

"You heard him. Let's Trux it up!" Ty shouted demandingly, and everyone immediately went to work on gathering some of the scaffolding that the leaders said they could use.

Eventually, it all came together in a tall tower with a walkway that stretched far over the stumps and easily reached Splitter. Once it was stood up, Skya then winched her hook onto the back of it to hold it up and stretch it out, and Ty and Sylvana placed the ends of their tails to keep it from tipping over.

"Ok, Rev, it's all you," Ty whispered firmly.

"Remember, be careful in there. One wrong move, and you'll have a perfect cut down your mid-section," Sylvana warned the Reptools.

"Thank you for the reassuring words," Revvit thanked sarcastically before he and the other Reptools scurried to the other end of the scaffolding.

Ty then sent a glare towards Sylvana, "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?" she asked in confusion.

"So negative. You don't know what kind of tough situations Revvit's been through."

"And you don't know how easy it is ta get your head sliced off by a Sawmetradon. Did I forget to mention that I was nearly decapitated the first time I ran inta Splitter?"

"Yes, but I believe in Revvit. I just wish you would, too."

"Of course I believe in him, Ty. I believe in all of you. I just don't want him ta get hurt, especially since it's my fault for not takin' care of Splitter for good back in the Dark Forest."

"None of this is your fault. You did what you could to protect your home, and now you're doing everything you can to protect this one. That's good enough for me."

All of the sudden, a loud creaking came from Splitter, and the said Sawmetradon woke with a fright. But as soon as he noticed the scaffolding, he was full of rage and so were his blades.

"It's not good enough for him!" Sylvana shouted and abandoned the scaffolding to go after Splitter.

"Skya!" The said Craneosaur knew what Ty was getting at when he also left to help Sylvana, so she held the scaffolding up as best she could when the whole thing started to sway left to right. Eventually, it stopped swinging and the Reptools ran to safety, but that didn't mean anyone was safe yet.

"Ya should've stayed in bed taday, Splitter!" Sylvana roared and bashed her tail in Splitter's side.

"I can say the same about you!" Splitter hissed while rushing up to the grey T-Trux, and nearly sliced down her side had she not dodged in time.

"Last warning, Splitter: Leave the Reptools alone!" Ty threatened with a growl.

"If you're so worried about the Reptools' home, let me take care of it right now!"

With that, Splitter raced off towards the woodland Reptools' home, but Ty and Sylvana were hot on hit tail. Dozer even started throwing rocks over to Skya, and she flung them into Splitter's path to slow him down.

"A few rocks isn't gonna stop him! Just let me at 'm!" Sylvana shouted and started to flail her tail around to build momentum, even extending the grip-prods on her treads for a short sprint.

"We're not gonna make it!" Dozer called out.

"_I'll_ make it!" Ty protested with a roar, and soon caught up with Sylvana and Splitter.

Sylvana was just about to hit Splitter with her tail again, but the latter chopped down a tree and caught her off guard; this resulted in the tree falling on top of her, and that left Ty to deal with him alone.

"Ty, wait!" Sylvana tried to call after the said red T-Trux while struggling to push the heavy tree off, but he ignored her and used a fallen tree as a ramp to jump in front of Splitter.

"That's far enough, Splitter!" Ty growled and stood tall.

"I don't know why you care so much, but it's _your_ loss," Splitter hissed in aggravation.

"That's what you think."

Just as Ty said that, Splitter whipped around to slice him with his tail, but Ty leaned back just in time. Ty then grunted and hit Splitter with his tail, and knocked him back a few feet.

Sylvana continued to watch helplessly as her friend and old enemy battled, each of them nearly landing one deadly blow after another. But Splitter once again used the trees to his advantage, and Ty suffered the same fate as Sylvana when he was trapped under two large trees.

"No!" Sylvana snapped when she realized what was about to happen next, and found a new burst of strength to push the trees off.

"I told you not ta get in my way," Splitter reminded Ty with a growl, and wasted no time in racing towards Ty to finish the job.

Time seemed to slow down, as Ty stared directly at the saw blades that were eye level with him, and Sylvana raced as fast as she could to stop Splitter from ending Ty's life. But just when the blades were mere inches from Ty's face and he seemed like a goner, the spinning blades came to an abrupt halt.

Sylvana was utterly shocked. Revvit and Hudnut must have inserted the coupling nut and jammed Splitter's saw like he said. But she knew she didn't have time to sit around in awe, so she took the confused Sawmetradon by surprise and whacked Splitter's head into the ground with her tail.

"If you ever come near me or my friends again, your head's comin' off next time," Sylvana growled threateningly as she pulled her tail away, but made sure to dislodge some spikes into Splitter's skull.

The said Sawmetradon groaned in pain and shook his head, but he was even more concerned with why his blades stopped spinning.

"What's going on?" Splitter questioned.

"Rev, you guys ok?" Ty called out.

"We are good," Revvit calmly replied, as he and Hudnut climbed out of Splitter.

"We're done here," Sylvana hissed.

But Splitter was furious, and tried to lunge at the two T-Trux in an attempt to take them down. But with his blades completely immobile, Ty easily managed to hit him with his tail and throw him again a tree.

"Splitter, we can share the forest, and the forest ore," Ty began calmly.

"We can help you get the ore without tearing up the homes of the Reptools," Revvit pointed out.

"Yeah, dude! You could help us build. We could be friends," Ton-Ton suggested with excitement.

"I was skeptical, too," Dozer admitted.

"What do ya say?" Skya asked welcomingly.

"I'm not lookin' for friends," Splitter growled before fleeing with a huff.

Once Splitter was gone, the Reptools came out of hiding to thank the Trux for their help.

"Thank you for helping us," one of the leaders stated with a smile.

"It was our pleasure," Revvit pointed out.

"But what if Splitter comes back," another leader asked worriedly.

"I know how to stop him," Hudnut stated while holding another coupling bolt with his tail.

"And if you need help with anything else, all ya have ta do is ask," Ty added reassuringly.

With that, the Trux bid the woodland Reptools farewell, but Ty felt that there was one more important matter to address.

"You were right, by the way," Ty told Sylvana, as he approached her.

"About what?" Sylvana questioned with a smirk, wanting to milk it out of him.

"About how easy it is to almost get your head sliced off by a Sawmetradon."

"I knew this would happen."

"You knew I would almost get killed?"

"Not just that, but that I would also get to say 'I told ya so'. But you were right, too. Revvit really did come through."

"Let's not doubt each other again, ok?"

"Sounds good ta me."

* * *

That night, Splitter grunted as he struggled to dislodge the coupling bolt from the central point of his saws. Eventually, he pulled hard enough to free the bolt, and his blades spun even faster and harder with anger.

"I'm gonna get those Trux," Splitter growled while cutting down trees in a blind rage.

But while he was busy blowing off steam, he failed to notice Sylvana, D-Structs and Skrap-it watching him from a distance.

"See?" Sylvana told D-Structs.

"Good job. You finally did something useful," D-Structs admitted with a grumble.

"Gee, thanks," Sylvana muttered sarcastically.

"Ty is making enemies now."

"Yes, this could be our best, best, best, best, _best_ day ever!" Skrap-It cheered between twitches.

"You just might be right, Skrap-It," D-Structs begrudgingly admitted, making the said Scraptool snicker uncontrollably.

* * *

**Ty and Sylvana grow closer, but so do D-Structs and Sylvana. How far do you think Sylvana will be willing to go to help both sides?**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - You Were Right

Chapter 7 - You Were Right

After stopping by the Flatirons to see if there was anything new, Sylvana was surprised to find everyone out by a racetrack. And now only that, but Ty and Ton-Ton were also racing against each other at high speeds.

"What's goin' on here?" Sylvana asked as she approached, and was quite surprised since she never saw Ty move this fast.

"They're racin' ta see who's the fastest," Ace replied.

"Again," Waldo added grimly.

"Ever since Ton-Ton beat Ty past some Scraptors on a supply run, Ty won't give it up," Skya explained with a chuckle.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see. Doesn't he know that T-Trux aren't built for speed?" Sylvana asked with disappointment.

"Even if he does, I think it's exciting," Ace pointed out while smiling brightly.

"I think it's terrifying," Click-Clack quivered before going back into hiding.

"I think it's drawin' unwanted attention," Waldo added and shook his head.

"Ready or not, Ton-Ton! Here I come!" Ty shouted as they closed in on the finish line.

"I think I'll go with 'ready', Dude!" Ton-Ton called back and sprinted ahead to beat Ty, much to the said T-Trux's dismay.

"It's Ton-Ton for the win!" Ton-Ton laughed while everyone cheered him on.

"Thought I had ya that time. I was really on fire on that last lap," Ty huffed between breaths.

"Dude, you really are on fire."

Ty looked back and yelped when he saw black smoke emitting from his engine, and Revvit quickly came up to take a look and fix it.

"I was afraid this would happen. High speeds can strain your engine, burn your bearings, and-," Revvit went on, but Sylvana cut in.

"And turn ya into a fiery inferno," Sylvana informed sternly.

Revvit gasped, "Look, you almost shook loose your master cylinder!"

"I'm getting that's a bad thing," Ty figured.

"You will go faster and faster, and be unable to stop."

"'Faster' part sounds cool—other part, not so much."

"That's because we're built for strength, not speed, Dummy," Sylvana added with a glare.

"You're one ta talk with the special prods on your treads," Ty protested.

"Those are only meant for short sprints. If I used 'em as much as you raced Ton-Ton, I'd already be dead."

"Ty, I know you are determined to prove you are as fast as Ton-Ton," Revvit began after fixing Ty.

"I _am_ as fast as Ton-Ton," Ty boasted.

"But Sylvana is right. A T-Trux's engine is built for power, not speed."

"My engine is built for everything."

Sylvana scoffed, "Sure, you tell yourself that when you're careenin' out of control towards a cliff."

"Ok, I hear ya, guys. I'll dial it back a bit." Ty paused and smiled at Ton-Ton. "Rematch tomorrow?"

"I'm in!" Ton-Ton quickly agreed.

"Trux will be Trux," Revvit sighed.

"If he really does get ta the point of bein' unstoppable, lemme know so I can rub it in his face," Sylvana chuckled darkly before leaving.

* * *

Sylvana woke early the next morning to see if Ty was still trying to beat Ton-Ton, but Revvit and the other Trux showed up just before she was going to leave the Dark Forest. All of them wore concerned expressions on their faces, but what was even scarier was that Ty was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong with you lot? And where's Ty?" Sylvana spoke up when they finally reached her.

"He is why we are here. We need your help," Revvit began pleadingly.

"What's the knucklehead gotten himself into this time?"

"We don't know how, but his master cylinder fell out and he can't stop," Skya explained.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and we need you to keep an eye on him while we look for the right bolt to reinstall his master cylinder."

"Why me? Shouldn't Ton-Ton do it since he's the supposed fastest member of the team?"

"He's goin' too fast now, even for me," Ton-Ton reluctantly admitted.

"And it takes a T-Trux ta catch another T-Trux," Dozer added with a huff.

Sylvana rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Alright, I'll babysit Ty for ya, but only 'cause I wanna be there ta say 'I told ya so' when we get him fixed."

Revvit then jumped up onto Sylvana to hitch a ride, "Thank you, Sylvana. We have managed to get him onto the racetrack, so you will need to make sure he stays on as long as possible."

* * *

Sylvana and the others raced back to the Flatirons, and quickly went their separate ways as she went for the racetrack and the others headed for the garage.

But when she arrived, she was greeted with the sight of Ty trying to stay on the track with D-Structs chasing after him and throwing rocks at him. Sylvana acted fast by picking up a rock in her jaws and tossing it upwards, and then whipped around to hit with her tail and send it flying towards D-Structs. The rock managed to hit him directly in the face with enough power to shatter, and the ebony T-Trux shook off the pain and roared in aggravation.

"Hey! Why don't ya pick on someone you can keep up with?!" Sylvana exclaimed while speeding towards D-Structs.

"Stay away, Sylvana! This is between me and him!" Ty demanded.

"You just keep drivin'! _I'll_ handle takin' out the trash!"

D-Structs grunted loudly at the insult, and didn't hesitate to ram into Sylvana with full speed. When he realized he couldn't push Sylvana pack, he whipped around and bashed her head with her skull. This allowed him to grab another rock and fling onto the track in front of Ty, nearly causing him to veer off course.

But when Sylvana snapped out of her daze, the grip-prods on her treads extended and she raced to catch up with D-Structs, who was now on the track behind Ty. Once she was close enough, she grabbed his tail with her jaws, and used all of her might to spin him around and throw him off of the track and onto his side.

D-Structs was quick to get back up, though, and he was just about to attack again when another rock came out of nowhere and hit him. Luckily, it was Skya who threw the rock, as she and the others quickly approached.

"Target practice is over, D-Structs!" Dozer shouted.

"Yeah, unless _you_ wanna be the target!" Skya warned, to which Ton-Ton flung his bed back and catapulted more rocks at D-Structs.

"No matter! You can't save him now. He's going too fast," D-Structs growled before retreating.

"Rev, I don't wanna rush you, but I'd really like ta slow down now!" Ty shouted as he past by everyone.

"We are working on it! Just concentrate on staying on your treads until we can find the right-!" Revvit began to explain, but Waldo cut him off.

"We found it, Rev!" Waldo and the other Reptools came sprinting up to the track, and Click-Clack brought the bolt. "Actually, Click-Clack found it."

"Yeah, it was in the same bin I fell into. I swallowed it," Click-Clack added.

"Good thing you're not a spitter," Sylvana stated jokingly.

"Finally, some luck. And we are going to need luck to solve our next problem. How do we get a Reptool onto Ty to make the repair?" Revvit pointed out.

"Think you can catch him, Ton-Ton?" Dozer suggested.

"Dude, I told you, I'd loved ta be that fast," Ton-Ton reminded him.

"Don't worry, leave it ta me. I was born ta do things like this," Ace reassure while grabbing the bolt.

"Sure, if you were born ta die young," Sylvana stated sarcastically, but the fearless Reptool ignored her and went to the side of the track. Ace waited to time the perfect moment to jump onto Ty, but her attempts to land on him failed horrifically when she finally leapt.

"Didn't work…movin' too fast…gotta go now," Ace muttered after getting wedge between two rocks, and finally slipped and fell in a daze.

"Anyone else _born_ ta do anything?" Dozer asked mockingly.

"It is too dangerous to get a Reptool onto him at close range. There must be another way," Revvit pondered allowed while spinning his bits.

"I've got an idea!" Ty called as he past by again.

"Great! What is it?!" Dozer urged.

"It's…" Ty began, only to pause from going too fast.

"It's what, Dude?!" Ton-Ton begged.

"A build?!" Revvit guessed.

"Boom!" Ty shouted in confirmation.

"Dude, how'd you know he was gonna say that?" Ton-Ton chuckled in surprise.

"Um, this is Ty we're talkin' about. When doesn't he use builds ta solve his problems?" Sylvana asked matter-of-factly.

"Touché."

Revvit continued, "Do you mean something we can use to…"

"Shoot a Reptool onto my…"

"Head as you pass? Like Ton-Ton's bed, only…"

"Way more precise!"

"Great idea, Ty!"

"Back at ya, Rev!"

The others gawked at how the T-Trux and Reptool finished each other's sentences perfectly.

"Ok, now you're just showin' off!" Sylvana scoffed.

"Those two really _are_ in sync, thoguh," Skya admitted in bewilderment.

"C'mon, let's Trux it…" Ty tried to say his catchphrase, but was once again cut off from going too fast.

"Even I know what he was gonna say that time," Ton-Ton chuckled.

With that, everyone went to work on building a device to launch a Reptool with precise aim; Revvit etched out a plan like always, Dozer, Skya and Ton-Ton gathered supplies, and Sylvana helped with the heavy lifting. And on occasion, Ty would give quick and broken up instructions while racing by.

But eventually, they built a large catapult, and it seemed that they couldn't have finished it sooner when Ty was starting to become a red blur.

"Awesome job! That's exactly how I pictured it!" Ty screamed while struggling to keep control.

"Let's hope it works," Revvit stated while climbing onto the basket of the catapult with the bolt in his grasp, "Ok, on my signal!"

Ton-Ton pulled back on the restrains, and listened carefully for Revvit's signal.

"Now!"

Ton-Ton immediately let go when Revvit told him to, and the said Reptool was sent flying across the track. He flew so high up, that he was hard to see for a moment. But he eventually came back down, and landed roughly on Ty's head when the T-Trux jumped a ramp.

"Yeah, knew it would work!" Ty cheered.

But the victory was short-lived when Ty rounded the corner and approached the finish line, where D-Structs was pushing a slanted rock onto the track.

"Uh-oh," Revvit whimpered.

"You didn't really think I'd leave before finishing this, did you?" D-Structs called tauntingly, only for Sylvana to hit him in the head with her tail again.

"No, but ya will now!" Sylvana growled threateningly, and even let out a loud roar afterwards. D-Structs then ran off again, but Ty was still defenseless when trying to avoid the rock in his path.

He tried his best to turn, but there wasn't enough room. As soon as Ty's wheel drove over it and knocked him off of the track, the momentum was strong enough to shake Revvit off of him.

"Oh, no! He is heading right for the cliffs!" Revvit cried out.

"Me and my big mouth!" Sylvana snapped at herself.

"Shame he won't be able to stop in time, or turn, or see any of you ever again," D-Structs chuckled darkly after returning for more.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya ta leave?" Sylvana growled threateningly while slamming her wrecking ball into the ground, to which D-Structs growled back and finally left.

"Quick, Rev-dude! Get back inta the catapult! It worked once, maybe it can work again!" Ton-Ton shouted and was prepared to pull the restrains again.

"No. He's too far out of range," Revvit pointed out.

"Then we gotta build so something else," Skya suggested firmly.

"There is no time for another build. Not for him _or_ his engine."

"So, what're you sayin', Revvit? That we just give up?" Dozer asked in surprise.

"No. I am saying that there is only one answer."

Revvit then looked at Ton-Ton expectantly.

"Dude, I told you, he's movin' too fast for me ta catch now," Ton-Ton protested.

"Ton-Ton, you have _never_ let Ty beat you in a race before. Are you really going to start now?"

"Doh, I hate it when you do that!" Ton-Ton snapped in defeat, and turned to look out at Ty in the distance, Alright, Ty. You wanted a rematch? You got one!"

With that, the Ankylodump and Reptool raced after Ty, but Sylvana was conflicted again. Whether or not she actually jinxed Ty, she felt that there was something she had to do, even at the cost of her own engine.

"Oh, what am I doin'?" Sylvana huffed and sped after them, and they were surprised to see her catching up.

"What're you doin', Dude?!" Ton-Ton called back.

"It's like Dozer said: It takes a T-Trux ta catch another T-Trux!"

Just as Sylvana said that, Revvit finally made it onto Ty just before Ton-Ton hit a small rock and spun out. Sylvana used the grip-prods on her treads again when Ty started speeding up, and black smoke rose from his engine as it sputtered.

"I'm gonna try ta slow ya down, but you've gotta say it first!" Sylvana demanded.

"Say what?!" Ty gasped in utter confusion.

"That I was right, and that you're stubborn!"

"Now's not the time, Syl!"

"Ya know, you're right! And since the cliff's gettin' closer, I think I'll just head home!"

"What?!"

Sylvana burst out laughing, "I'm kiddin'! But you'd better say it after we get ya ta stop!"

With that, Sylvana slowed down a little to get directly behind Ty, and grabbed the chain of his tail in her mouth. She then put on her breaks and pulled back as hard as she could, managing to slow Ty down, but only a little. The cliff was still fast approaching, and Sylvana's engine was starting to overheat as well from overexertion. And even as Revvit worked as quickly as possible to insert the bolt for his master cylinder, Ty realized that they were running out of ground.

"It's too late! I gotta try ta turn ta save us all!" Ty cried out.

"No, do not try to turn! Try to stop!" Revvit instructed firmly after finally getting his master cylinder back in place. Ty immediately did as Revvit ordered, and put on his breaks as well.

Both Ty and Sylvana's breaks screeched loudly as they came closer to the cliff edge, and they nearly went over when they came to skidding halt. Their treads were half on and half off of the edge, and they stared down at would have been their long fall of doom.

"Does that…make up for…all the times…you saved me?" Sylvana asked between heavy pants after dropping Ty's tail.

"Not even…close," Ty huffed back with a smirk.

"I was…afraid of that."

"Dude, that was _insane_!" Ton-Ton shouted while making sure to put a lot of emphasis on 'insane'.

"Can't believe you two caught him in time," Dozer complimented Ton-Ton and Sylvana.

"Yeah, maybe you _are_ that fast. And Syl, I've never seen anyone that much before," Skya admitted in awe.

"It's what I do, dudes," Ton-Ton stated boastfully.

"Like I said: We're powerful, not fast—so say it," Sylvana added, but turned towards Ty at the last part.

"Alright, you were right and I shouldn't have been so stubborn. Happy now?" Ty admitted with a huff.

Sylvana raised her head with pride, "Very."

"But I must disagree with you on one thing, Sylvana. You are indeed strong, but are also one fast T-Trux," Revvit pointed out.

"Thanks, Mate," Sylvana thanked with a nod, "But could we please stop with the racin' for a little while?"

"You got it—as long as you're up for a towing contest. I bet I could pull three tons of ore," Ty boasted with a grin.

Sylvana merely grinned back, "Oh, you're on, Mate."

* * *

**This chapter was eventful, but the next one's gonna be even more surprising. You'll see. If you want to, that is. I'm not forcing you to read anything;)**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Moment of Truth

Chapter 8 - Moment of Truth

Sylvana decided to join Ty and the others on a supply run for the first time, but her first experience wasn't the best when a lightning storm started just as they returned to the Flatirons.

"We picked a bad time ta go on a supply run. Everyone, inside!" Ty instructed as they rushed back to the garage, but Sylvana froze in place.

"Please, don't tell me we're gonna get trapped in there again," Sylvana whimpered and attempted to back away.

"You wanna take your chances with cabin fever, or the lightning?"

As if to prove Ty's point, a loud crash could be heard when some lightning touched down close by.

"Cabin fever's startin' ta sound much nicer," Sylvana admitted and raced into the garage, with Ty not too far behind.

Soon enough, everyone made it safely inside, but they failed to notice another lightning strike that hit a tree, and it fell down into some dry brush.

"Despite the storm, that may have been our most successful run ever," Revvit informed enthusiastically.

"Mm-hmm, looks pretty good, Fellas. Now, ta sort this stuff. Ace, if you want dibs…" Waldo began and looked to the said female mechanic, but she interrupted him.

"No thanks, Waldo. That's all you," Ace chuckled.

"Click-Clack?"

"I, uh, wouldn't wanna take a job away from such a natural sorting talent," Click-Clack lied nervously.

"Alrighty! More for me, then!"

But just before Waldo began to sort the scrap, Revvit emerged from the pile in Ton-Ton's bed with a confused hum.

"I know that 'hmm'. That's not a good 'hmm'," Ty pointed out with concern.

"I cannot seem to find that Dozeratops transmission block we picked up. It was perfectly intact," Revvit explained.

"We forgot the Dozeratops transmission? C'mon, I might need that thing!" Dozer huffed.

"We must've left it behind, and it looks like the storm is passing. Don't worry, I got it," Ty reassured before leaving the garage.

"I'm goin' with ya. There's no way I'm gonna risk gettin' stuck in there again," Sylvana pointed out, and quickly followed Ty.

* * *

The two T-Trux raced back out into the open to find the Dozeratops transmission block before the lighting storm could get any worse. Eventually, they came up to the forest that they visited during their supply run.

"Race you to that ramp?" Ty suggested with a smirk.

"Have you learned _nothing_ from the master cylinder incident?" Sylvana deadpanned.

"Of course I did, but I still like to go fast."

"Which might explain why ya don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Yup." It took a moment for Ty to register what Sylvana said, and he wasn't happy when he finally did.

"Hey!"

Sylvana snickered uncontrollably, "I'm just teasin'. And we're here, anyway."

With that, they came to a skidding halt in the clearing of scrap they collected from earlier.

"Just need that Dozeratops transmission," Ty pondered aloud, as he and Sylvana examined the area for the said part.

"I've got good news and bad news," Sylvana eventually stated.

"What's the good news?"

"I found the transmission."

"And the bad news?"

Sylvana didn't answer and merely pointed at the part they were looking for, but it was underneath a lone Scraptor.

"Always gotta be the one under the Scraptor, doesn't it?" Ty sighed in annoyance.

"Would you rather be underneath it?" Sylvana asked sarcastically.

"Good point."

The Scraptor finally noticed the two T-Trux and tried to scare them off with a snarl, but they effortlessly knocked it away with their tails. Ty picked up the transmission in his jaws, and he and Sylvana hurried back to the garage.

But when they returned, they were shocked to find a huge wall of fire that completely surrounded the garage. And to make matters worse, the others were trapped within the burning walls.

"Not good," Ty quivered after dropping the transmission.

"Ya don't say," Sylvana muttered dryly.

"We'll get you guys outta there!" Ty called over the roar of the flames, "Follow me, Syl!"

Sylvana followed Ty like he said as he approached the water tank, and they both scooped up as much water as they could into their mouths. They then brought the water to the fire wall, and dumped it out. Unfortunately, the waster wasn't enough to make a dent in the fire.

"Just another ten billion of those, and we'll be good ta go," Ton-Ton sighed sarcastically.

"Maybe there's a way I can direct the geyser at the flames!" Ty suggested while sprinting into the Trux wash, only to be sprayed with water when trying to mess with the geyser.

"Unless ya turn into a hose, that is never gonna work!" Sylvana snapped.

"Yeah, tell me you've got a better idea under your hood!" Skya pleaded.

"Wish I did! Rev, options?"

Revvit hummed and spun his bits at Ty's question, "There is one way, but it is a risk."

"I bet it's not riskier than standing out here while our metal melts," Skya protested with a shake of her head.

"Rev, what is it?" Ty urged.

"I have heard of a particular Dinotrux that may be able to help. His name is Flynt, and he is a Hydrodon."

"Flynt. Got it. Let's go find this guy," Sylvana instructed impatiently.

"The problem is, he tends to roam in very dangerous areas. Finding him could be a challenge. The other side of the volcano is a good place to start."

"Sounds like a plan. You guys try ta hold these flames back!" Ty shouted before he and Sylvana sped off to look for Flynt.

"And here, I thought they'd call it a day, and go get some green ore," Sylvana added jokingly, only to earn a death glare from Ty, "Fine, I'm sorry."

* * *

The two T-Trux hastily made their way to the other side of the volcano like Revvit said, and it was still surprisingly lush after the recent eruption. There was even enough life for Scraptors to stick around, and it wasn't long before Ty and Sylvana were ambushed.

But since they were in a hurry, they bashed the Scraptors away as fast as they could before continuing on. Of course, the Scraptors didn't want to five up so easily, and didn't hesitate to follow them. Unfortunately, they were cornered when they came up to a wide and deep chasm, and nearly fell over the edge.

"I'm gettin' some serious vibes of déjà vu here," Sylvana uttered in annoyance.

"You and me both," Ty added before knocking back another Scraptor with his tail, and quickly looked around for ideas as to how to stop them, "Hey, Syl? Wanna play catch?"

Sylvana quickly caught onto what Ty meant when he picked up a disc-shaped piece of scrap metal and tossed it to her. She caught it with her mouth, and quickly threw it hard at another Scraptor. This caught the attention of the other Scraptors, as they soon started fighting over their new toy.

"This way!" Sylvana instructed after spotting a rock bridge, and they hastily made their way across.

"Hey! Any other Trux out here?! Flynt?!" Ty called out when they reached another clearing, this time with a few more steep slopes and lava streams.

But due to his yelling, a small avalanche was caused, and Sylvana just barely managed to grab his tail and pull him out of the way before he was crushed by the rocks in time.

"C'mon, you've gotta be here somewhere! It doesn't get anymore dangerous than this!" Ty shouted in aggravation.

"Never, _ever_ say that in front of an Aussie, Ty. It tends ta get a little offensive, but I'll let it slide—just this once," Sylvana growled threateningly.

Ty merely nodded in fear, but the two were caught off guard when even more rocks fell, and they were pushed down a hill and nearly crushed again.

"Maybe it does get more dangerous," Ty sighed.

"Told ya," Sylvana added.

"You sure make a lot a' noise, even for a couple a' T-Trux," a new voice stated firmly, as a quadrupedal Trux with a large mid-section came rolling up to them.

"Usually, when Trux see loud T-Trux, they run," Ty pointed out.

"I'm a Hydrodon, Kid. I don't run from danger," the Hydrodon argued.

"Good 'cause we weren't leavin' until we found a fearless Hydrodon ta come save our friends from a huge fire," Sylvana added.

"Well, just because I don't run from danger, doesn't meant I run _towards_ it," the Hydrodon growled before leaving, but Ty and Sylvana remained persistent and followed him.

"Look, you're the _only one_ who can help," Ty begged.

"Helping other Trux? Tried that whole thing once. Didn't work out for me," the Hydrodon stated grimly.

Suddenly, another avalanche was caused and nearly crushed them again, but they moved out of the way just in time and came up to a river of lava. The Hydrodon pointed the horn on his head downward, and sprayed enough water onto the lava to harden it into a platform for crossing.

"That's _literally_ all you've gotta ta save our friends," Sylvana informed impatiently.

"Out in the Flatirons," Ty quickly added.

"Well, what's in it for me?" the Hydrodon demanded.

"The satisfaction of helping your fellow Trux?" Ty guessed with a shrug.

"C'mon, Ty. Even _I_ wouldn't take that deal," Sylvana muttered in disappointment.

"Here's a tip about fire: It needs air. Just suffocate it, and it'll go out," the Hydrodon reluctantly informed, and tried once more to escape the T-Trux. But they still followed him closely.

"You're not gettin' rid of us that easy," Ty warned.

"You are persistent, I'll give ya that," the Hydrodon admitted, "But if ya _want_ me ta get rid of ya, I'll get rid of ya."

Without warning, the Hydrodon rammed into Ty with all his might, sending him crashing back into Sylvana with enough force to knock them both against a wall.

"You've really gotta lose some weight," Sylvana grunted while struggling to push Ty off of her.

But Ty ignored her insult, and rushed to stop the Hydrodon again, "Ore? Parts? Bolts? Name it."

"You really don't quit, do ya?" the Hydrodon sighed.

"Oh, his powers of persuasion are uncanny. That, and he's just one stubborn jackass," Sylvana informed with a smirk.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Ty asked flatly.

"Nope."

"Kid, I appreciate it, but you're really wearing on-."

The Hydrodon tried to argue, but he was cut off by a shriek from a nearby pack of Scraptors, so he quickly went into hiding.

"What about that whole 'not running from danger' thing?" Ty asked slowly.

"This isn't running from danger, this is sneaking away silently to safety. Totally different," the Hydrodon protested.

"Yeah, quite a fine line there," Sylvana muttered sarcastically.

But even when the Hydrodon tried to sneak off, more Scraptors showed up and surrounded him as well as the T-Trux.

"They must've tracked us here," Ty pointed out worriedly.

"Well, thanks a lot, _partners_," the Hydrodon added grimly.

"Looks like we gotta fight our way out, as always," Sylvana sighed in defeat.

"I like your attitude," the Hydrodon complimented, and he didn't hesitate to start fighting Scraptors alongside Ty and Sylvana.

The T-Trux managed to hold off the Scraptors just fine, but the Hydrodon would occasionally get covered pr surrounded by Scraptors. Of course, he proved to be difficult to take down, too, and would just ram into them or spray them with powerful jets of water.

At some point, though, too many Scraptors jumped onto the Hydrodon, and he cried for help saying that he couldn't shake them off. Ty and Sylvana quickly came to his aid, and each of them grabbed a Scraptor by the tail, tossed them up into the air, and then hit them with their tails when they came back down to knock the remaining Scraptors off.

"No sweat, Mate!" Sylvana laughed energetically.

"Don't get cocky, Kid," the Hydrodon warned with a growl, and even more Scraptors started swarming them to prove his point.

They seemed to be going after the Hydrodon first, so Ty and Sylvana rammed into them at high speeds to spread them out. They both then picked up a Scraptor with their jaws, and once again knocked off the Scraptors trying to climb onto the Hydrodon. But when one more tenacious Scraptor jumped onto him, the two T-Trux simply roared loudly at the same time to scare it off, which effortlessly worked.

"You two really saved my tail there. And you're pretty good in a fight, I gotta give that to ya," the Hydrodon begrudgingly admitted.

"Then can you please help our friends now?" Ty begged.

The Hydrodon swayed his head in dismay, "Alright, alright. I'll put out that fire for you, but just this once. Lead the way, Kid."

"It's Ty," Ty corrected him.

"Sylvana," Sylvana quickly added.

"Ty and Sylvana. Name's Flynt."

With that, the three Trux rushed to get back to the Flatirons, but they eventually came across the chasm with the rock bridge. Only, the rock bridge was nowhere to be seen.

"I think we're missing a bridge," Ty stated worriedly.

"Oh, ya noticed that?" Flynt deadpanned.

"Maybe it fell!" a familiar voice called mockingly, as Skrap-It and three other Scraptools sat on the other side of the chasm.

"Yeah, maybe it fell!" Smash-Itt laughed.

"Yeah! Wait, didn't we knock it over?" Break-Itt asked out of confusion.

"Of course D-Structs was behind this," Sylvana grunted matter-of-factly.

"Wait, you never said _anything_ about D-Structs," Flynt pointed out, and then squinted his eyes when he looked back over at the Scraptools, "Skrap-It? What did I tell you about comin' aroung here?"

"That, uh, you'd dismantle me, and play petanque with my head?" Skrap-It guessed nervously.

"I see you two have met," Ty added.

"This little bolt-head? Yeah, we've met," Flynt grumbled.

"Well, ya can't get us now!" Break-Itt called tauntingly, and he and the Scraptools instantly started laughing. But their happiness was short-lived when Flynt suddenly sprayed them with a powerful jet of water.

"You were saying?" Flynt urged.

"Don't waste your water on them. We gotta get outta here," Ty instructed firmly, and looked around to find another long and flat rock leaned up against a wall, "Help me out with this, Syl!"

Sylvana quickly figured out what Ty wanted to do, and she helped him push the rock over until it fell perfectly over the gap and created another bridge.

"Let's get it, Boys!" Break-Itt demanded, and he the other Scraptools instantly went to work on dislodging any supporting rocks under the bridge, and started jumping on top of the bridge to make it fall faster. Unfortunately, their efforts were enough to collapse the bridge before Ty and the others could cross.

"Ha! Another bridge broken!" Skrap-It shouted.

"We could do this _all day_!" Break-Itt added.

"Well, not all day. We'd get tired," Smash-Itt pointed out.

"Don't tell them that!" Lloyd hissed after smacking Smash-Itt in the face.

"I don't know, Guys. With these screw-looses, we might night get to your friends in time," Flynt stated firmly.

"Wait, what about that ramp over there?" Ty quickly asked, and drove over to the said ramp.

"All I see is a flatiron," Flynt protested.

"Think you could make that jump?" Sylvana questioned.

Flynt shook his head, "I think you're crazy."

"Thought you Hydrodons were _fearless_," Ty pointed out mockingly.

"Fearless, not brainless," Flynt argued.

"Watch and learn!"

With that, Ty back up and revved before heading for the ramp, easily jumping the chasm; although, he landed a little too close to the edge and almost slipped off.

"You'll still have ta go through us!" Skrap-It warned as he and the other Scraptools ran up to Ty, but the latter simply roared down at them, "Well, that settles that."

"Your turn!" Ty called over to Flynt after the Scraptools left.

"No, not me. You're on your own," Flynt stated while backing away.

"You said you'd help us," Sylvana growled in annoyance.

"I said I'd put out your fire, not fall off a cliff and face off against D-Structs."

"Are you _scared_?" Ty asked with shock.

"I tried messing with D-Structs once. Saw him attacking a heard of Craneosaurs, so I jumped in—ended up making things worse. Thanks, Kid! But this hero stuff isn't for me!"

"Fine, we'll figure it out on our own!" Ty roared when Flynt started to leave, and he waited for Sylvana to jump across. But the latter wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Go on without me! I'm gonna try ta convince him again!" Sylvana called over, and Ty reluctantly left her behind to get back to the Flatirons.

"Is that your boyfriend or something?" Flynt asked Sylvana dryly when she caught up with him.

"Or something," Sylvana replied flatly, "Listen, just because ya made one mistake, doesn't mean ya have ta stop bein' a hero."

"I don't think you're one ta talk, Kid."

"What do ya mean?"

"I was wonderin' why Ty was hangin' out with the likes of _you_. You've been lying to him."

Sylvana's eyes widened in fear, "I-I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"You really think I wouldn't recognize you? I've seen you working with D-Structs, and I know that all this is just ta lead Ty and his friends into a trap."

"So what if I was? I'm only tryin' ta move 'em, not kill 'em."

Flynt suddenly stopped in his tracks, and glared daggers at Sylvana, "That doesn't make your actions more justified, so I'll make you a deal. I'll come save your friends, but you've gotta tell them the truth."

Sylvana shook her head in disbelief. Would she really have to break her friends' trust? How would they handle that—how would Ty handle that? She truly did care for him, perhaps more than she should, and she couldn't stand the thought of losing him or any of his friends.

With her final decision made, Sylvana sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

Ty was immediately locked in another battle with D-Structs as soon as he returned to the Flatirons, but he was determined to stop him and save the others without Flynt…somehow.

"Just surrender, Ty. It's over," D-Structs growled threateningly.

"We'll _never_ submit ta you," Ty protested with a hiss.

"Submit? Just like you have to Sylvana?"

Ty's eyes widened in confusion, which was exactly what D-Structs wanted. He was growing tired of Sylvana's lack of motivation to help him. And after she saved Ty from going over a cliff after losing his master cylinder, D-Structs decided that enough was enough. And he would kill two birds with one stone.

"Did you really think you meeting Sylvana was a coincidence? I would never let another T-Trux into my crater—unless they were to help me get rid of you," D-Structs explained darkly.

"You're lying! She's our friend!" Ty snapped and tried to ram into D-Structs, only for the latter to dodge him and bash him with his tail.

"Open your eyes, Ty! She's been playing you all for fools! Think back to when you saw her in the Dark Forest, when found her trapped underneath that pile of scrap in the desert, and when she helped you build that lava duct—it was all to help _me_."

Ty and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. They didn't want to believe D-Structs, but how else would he know about all of that?

"No…no, she cares about us! About me!"

D-Structs chuckled lowly, "She _never_ cared."

That was enough to send Ty into a trance, which allowed D-Structs to grab a large boulder with his claw and hit him hard enough to send him rolling many yards across the dirt.

"Face it, Ty. She used you," D-Structs growled down at Ty, who was still lying helpless on his stomach.

Suddenly, a high-pitched roar pierced the air, and none other than Sylvana jumped a ramp with Flynt in tow.

"Leave him alone!" Sylvana snapped before successfully hitting D-Structs in the face with her tail, and Flynt helped her by ramming into him.

"You!" D-Structs shouted accusingly when he recognized the Hydrodon. He roared at him before trying to attack, but Flynt stunned him by spraying water into his mouth.

"You take care of this sucker, I'll take care of the fire!" Flynt instructed Sylvana, and the two parted ways to do their part.

Sylvana instantly ran into D-Structs to keep him distracted, and Flynt started putting out the fires with ease, allowing the others to finally escape. But as Ty and the others watched Sylvana battle D-Structs, they still found everything that the latter said hard to believe.

"Why do you insist on fighting me?! They already know the truth!" D-Structs roared at Sylvana.

"That's fine by me! I'm done working with you! You're a monster!" Sylvana shouted at the top of her lungs, as she tried to ram into him again. But D-Structs moved at the last second, and grabbed her left arm in his jaws. He bit down as hard as he could, and Sylvana cried out in agony when there was a loud snap after he let go. She skid across the dirt, and looked down to find her arm now broken.

"It takes one to know one," D-Structs pointed out before retreating, leaving Sylvana behind to face the others alone.

And when she finally turned to face them, they all stared at her in expectant silence. D-Structs really did tell them everything, and now they wanted to hear it all from her.

"I held up my end of the deal, now it's time that for you ta do the same," Flynt told Sylvana.

"Sylvana, what's he talking about? And what did D-Structs mean?" Ty desperately urged while trying to approach Sylvana, but she only backed away, "Please, tell me he was lying."

Sylvana closed her eyes tight, and tried to ignore the intense pain in her arm, "He…was telling the truth."

Everyone's eyes popped wide. Sylvana really had been lying to them the whole time.

"Why? Why would you to lie to us…to _me_?" Ty asked meekly, as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill.

But Sylvana couldn't hold hers back, and tears quickly fell down her face like waterfalls, "I-I'm sorry…I had no other choice."

"Sylvana…"

Ty attempted once more to get closer to Sylvana, but she backed away even farther.

"Please, don't…I-I can't…D-Structs was right, I _am_ a monster."

"Wait, please! Sylvana!" Ty pleaded as Sylvana suddenly left, but she didn't stop and she didn't look back.

"Let her go, Ty. She can't be trusted," Dozer stated with a sigh, knowing that this was probably all harder on Ty than anyone else. And it was evident when his tears finally fell, as he hung his head low and closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

**I told you it was gonna get more intense.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Stay

**So, funny thing about this chapter: It's not based on an episode like the others, and what surprised me is how long it turned out to be. I just didn't think I would be able to think of enough original materialXD**

**Also, yes, I know that the Trux don't actually cry in the show, but this is my fanfic. Deal with it.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Stay

After the fire in the Flatirons, Ty hadn't been the same; he would spend days sulking alone in his cave, not even letting Revvit come in to comfort him. Even when they were going through more crazy adventures like the Reptools building Ton-Ton custom wings, getting imprisoned by a group of Slamtools, battling against an aggressive Dozeratops named Blayde, and taking down D-Structs when he was supercharged, Ty wasn't nearly as focused or alert as he used to be. It's like all of his hope had drained.

Sylvana wasn't faring any better. She never came back to the Flatirons, and did everything she could to stay hidden in the Dark Forest. She knew that the others would never forgive her, so what was point in trying to apologize.

_I'm better off alone, anyway, _Sylvana told herself.

One night, when Sylvana had taken shelter underneath a thick canopy of trees, she was suspicious when she heard the sound of heavy treads approaching. She made sure to stay out of sight, in case it was Ty and the others, but she was devastated to find that it was actually D-Structs.

"There's no point in hiding from me anymore. I know you're here," D-Structs growled warningly.

"Yeah, so come out, come out wherever you are!" Skrap-It called in a sing-song way.

"I told you, I'm _done_ workin' with you," Sylvana growled after reluctantly showing herself.

"I think you'll change your mind when you hear what I have to say."

"I doubt it."

"I only need you to do one more thing for me, and then our partnership can be over."

"I already said no."

"Fine. How about I just break your other arm,?"

Sylvana growled and hit the ground with her tail, "Good luck, Mate."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I threaten to kill Ty."

D-Structs grinned when Sylvana's eyes widened at that.

"I knew that would get under your chassis," D-Structs chuckled darkly.

"Don't even _think_ about goin' near him again," Sylvana threatened.

"Or what? You'll run away again? Face it. You're nothing on your own, but I know you'll do anything to be with Ty."

"Shut up!"

Sylvana swung her tail at D-Structs in a blind rage, but the latter grabbed her tail with his claw and sent her crashing into a tree. She hit the tree with the left side, causing even more pain to shoot through her arm.

"Are you done?" D-Structs deadpanned.

"I'll never stop…fightin' you…but I'll do what it takes…to save Ty," Sylvana grunted between shaky breaths.

"I'm glad to hear it. I need you to distract Ty long enough for me to chase off his friends. If you do a good job, I might even let Ty live so that you two can run away together."

"It sounds tragic, but it's a better love story than Twilight," Scrap-It added with a snicker.

"And you promise…not ta kill them?"

D-Structs nodded, "Just this once."

* * *

Ty awoke early one morning after another restless night, having been unable to get much sleep after Sylvana left. He insisted that Revvit let him sleep alone in the cave, and it stayed that way for a whole week.

The red T-Trux groggily blinked his eyes open, as he slowly drove out of his cave to find that the sun had barely started to rise. The scenery was calming and everything was quiet because everyone was still asleep, but Ty simply couldn't find any joy in it all.

He wished he could have done better and gone after Sylvana, but what if Dozer was right? What if she couldn't be trusted anymore? What if Ty never saw her again?

_Why did you make me care so much? _Ty mentally pondered, even though he knew Sylvana couldn't possibly hear him. But just as he thought of her, Ty swore he saw something familiar hiding behind Flatiron. Whatever it was, it noticed he spotted them, and quickly hid behind the Flatiron to hide.

Ty rushed out to the Flatiron, and was utterly shocked yet overjoyed to find that it was Sylvana. But when he tried to come closer, she quickly fled again, only for him to speed up and stop her in his tracks.

"Please, I-I'm not here to hurt anyone…I…I was just-," Sylvana rambled on nervously.

"Calm down. I believe you," Ty gently reassured, much to Sylvana's surprise.

"Look, Ty, I know it won't change the past, but I really am sorry."

"I'll forgive you, as long as you tell me why you were helping D-Structs."

"Well, I…I don't know my way around the crater. I have no idea where to find ore, water, or even where it's safe ta live. I stayed in the Dark Forest for a little while, and then I met D-Structs. He said he'd promise ta help me get my own territory—if I helped him get rid of you."

"You should never have trusted him."

"You don't think I know that now? I didn't mean for it ta go this far, and I tried my best ta keep you guys safe…but it wasn't enough."

Ty watched in sorrow, as Sylvana choked back some more tears, so he nuzzled her gently.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"How can you be so forgiving?" she asked meekly.

"Because I know you. You're kind, you're smart, and you're nothing like D-Structs. You're not evil, just misguided. And I'm willing to give you a second chance."

"You might be, but I think I'm the last Trux your friends wanna see."

Just as Sylvana said that, she groaned when her broken arm ached again. Ty gasped since he hadn't noticed this before, and there was already rust starting to form around the fracture in her arm.

"You're hurt."

"I-I'm…fine."

"No, you're not. At least come back with me to the garage. It's already starting to rust, and if we don't get it fixed soon, it'll fall off."

"Fine. I'll let the Reptools fix me—but then I'm leavin'," Sylvana reluctantly admitted.

"You mean, the Flatirons?" Ty questioned with worry.

"No, Ty. I can't stay, not after everything I put you guys through. After I'm fixed, I'm leavin' the crater—for good."

Ty's eyes widened in disbelief. Even after trying his best to comfort her and tell her that she's forgiven, it still wasn't enough to get her to stay with him.

"I guess that's better than sending you off with that injury. C'mon," Ty sighed heavily, as he led the way back to the garage.

"I really am sorry, Ty," Sylvana tried to apologize, but Ty shook his head.

"Forget about it."

The two remained quiet for the rest of the way, and the Reptools weren't happy to woken up to have to help fix a traitor. But they did what they could to help when Ty asked them to help, and even let her borrow his bay.

"I am not sure this is wise, Ty. Have you forgotten that she works for D-Structs?" Revvit muttered to Ty, as Ace carefully cleaned the rust from Sylvana's arm.

"_Worked_ for D-Structs. And she won't be a problem anymore—she's leaving the crater," Ty corrected him sadly.

"What's she doin' back here?" Dozer growled after he and the others woke up, and entered the garage with suspicious glares directed at Sylvana.

"Back off. She's hurt," Ty growled.

"Yeah, from battling her _boss_."

Ty became even more annoyed with Dozer's accusations, despite being mostly right, but Ty stepped in between Sylvana and his friends protectively.

"Why are you protectin' _her_, Dude?" Ton-Ton questioned in disbelief.

"Because she's not our enemy anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" Skya asked.

Ty was about to speak again, but Sylvana pulled out of his bay a little, "Because I'm sorry. It's true, I was helpin' D-Structs ta get rid of you, but only to chase you out. I'd never do anything ta hurt or kill someone innocent."

Dozer knew he wouldn't be getting any closer Sylvana and his arguments would be ignored as long as Ty was in the way, so the Dozertops huffed and begrudgingly left the garage. Ton-Ton and Skya followed him out, but Skya stopped when she noticed how tired Ty looked.

"You need sleep, Ty. Go and get some shut-eye. I'll keep an eye on her," Skya kindly insisted, only for Ty to look up at her in suspicion, "Don't worry, I won't hurt her."

Ty reluctantly agreed before letting out a long yawn, and left the garage to retreat to his cave. The female T-Trux and Craneosaur were stuck in an awkward silence after that, as the Reptools continued to fix Sylvana's arm. Skya was still very skeptical about Sylvana, for she knew that there was the possibility that she was still working for D-Structs. But she also knew that she made Ty very happy, and that's all she wanted for him.

"He really cares about you, ya know," Skya broke the silence.

"What?" Sylvana inquired while glancing up at Skya in surprise.

"You should've seen him when you left. He was devastated. Look, I know it might be a little too soon, but I think he loves you."

"That's why I can't stay. I couldn't bare ta see him get hurt again, or worse…because of me."

Skya's eyes widened with realization, "You love him, too, don't you?"

Sylvana instantly became flustered, and her engine started to overheat, "I-I never said that! I just…I care about him as a friend."

"So do I, and the last thing I'd want for him is ta feel like he's spending the rest of his life alone."

"Why should he feel alone? He has you guys, and I've never seen better friends than you lot."

"Yeah, but this is the first time he's _fallen in love_ with someone since he's met us. I'm not saying you have to stay here and love him, but I think you should at least give him a chance."

Sylvana lowered her head in deep thought. She truly wanted to stay and get to know Ty, for she figured he could make a potentially good mate. But this was about protecting him and his friends, and nothing was going to change that.

"I'll…think about it," Sylvana slowly lied, to which Skya nodded and smiled.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Sylvana's arm was cleaned and patched up, and Ty had woken up and came to drive with her to the edge of the Flatirons to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry that ya didn't get ta show me around the crater like ya wanted," Sylvana softly apologized when they stopped.

"I-It's fine. If this is what you want, then I understand," Ty gently protested.

Sylvana felt that she couldn't leave without one last sincere nuzzle, and Ty didn't hesitate to nuzzle back when she gently rubbed her head underneath his chin. After a few moments of silence, they finally pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Goodbye, Ty," Sylvana spoke, her voice straining as she held back more tears.

"Goodbye, Sylvana," Ty stated, his voice low and husky with sorrow.

With that, Sylvana turned and went on her way, trying her best not to look back. Ty watched her leave for as long as he could, but knew that it wouldn't be safe to stay out in the dark for too long.

But when Ty finally turned back, he failed to notice that a claw came out and pulled Sylvana behind a large Flatiron. She tried to cry out for help when she saw that it was D-Structs, but his claw was clamped tightly over her jaws.

"Since you keep failing me, I'll have to take matter into my own claws," D-Structs snarled angrily, and then turned towards Skrap-It, "You know what to do."

Skrap-It twitched and laughed uncontrollably, as he climbed up onto Sylvana's tail while D-Structs held her still. The Scraptool then started to remove her spiked wrecking ball, and jumped down when it dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Skrap-It then started to push the wrecking ball, albeit slowly, across the ground back in the direction of the Flatirons. Sylvana whimpered in confusion, making D-Structs' grip on her tighten.

"Keep quiet—or else I'll be forced to do something you _definitely_ won't like," D-Structs warned with a sinister grin, scaring Sylvana enough to make her cry.

Meanwhile, Ty slowly made his way back to the Flatirons, still wishing that there was a way that he and Sylvana could have stayed together. He was starting realize just how big of a threat and annoyance D-Structs was when he suddenly heard panting and scraping nearby. He turned around to look for the source of noise and found Skrap-It jump up onto a small rock, as he panted heavily from the long run.

"Hold on…just gimme a sec here…hoo!" Skrap-It spoke between huffs, "Ok, I'm good…You'd better come with me, T-Trux!"

"Normally, I'd love to chase you off, but I'm not in the mood," Ty growled.

"Not even ta save your little girlfriend?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Oh, just that Sylvana's in great danger, and you're gonna have ta follow me ta save her."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

With that, Skrap-It jumped off of the rock, and Ty gasped in horror when he pulled Sylvana's disembodied wrecking ball out from behind it.

"No," Ty whimpered.

"Yes! D-Structs currently has her in his clutches near Cliff Valley, and I heard a fall from that height's pretty deadly!" Skrap-It chuckled tauntingly.

Ty didn't want to take any chances, so he grabbed the wrecking ball in his jaws and sprinted off.

"Hey, that's mine!" Skrap-It shouted angrily.

* * *

D-Structs waited impatiently, as he kept Sylvana cornered against the edge of a cliff until Ty arrived.

"He's not gonna show up…he's already forgotten about me," Sylvana protested firmly, muttering the last part sadly.

"Aww, don't look so sad," D-Structs reassured sarcastically, "I know he'd give his life for you, and that's _exactly_ what's going to happen tonight."

Just as D-Structs said that, the sound of a powerful engine revving could be heard, and they looked out to find Ty approaching fast.

"Let her go," Ty demanded slowly after putting down Sylvana's wrecking ball.

"Gladly—after you and your friends leave my crater," D-Structs stated flatly, and he and Ty started circling each other.

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Then you're not leaving without your life, either."

Ty glared daggers at D-Structs, "Why don't we settle this with a fight, like we always do?"

D-Structs chuckled in appeasement, "Finally, something we can agree on. If you win, I'll let her go, and we'll call it a day."

"Fine. If you win—we'll all leave, and never come back."

Sylvana's breath became shaky. She never wanted it to come to this, to Ty risking everything he holds dear for her. But with her wrecking ball detached and her arm still healing, there wasn't much she could do to help.

"Don't blink, Ty," D-Structs warned.

"Don't even _breathe_, D-Structs," Ty threatened.

D-Structs made the first move by lunging at Ty, ramming at him and making him slide back towards a cliff edge, almost falling off in the process. But Ty spun his treads and got back onto a steady ground, and struck D-Structs in the face with his tail afterwards.

The ebony T-Trux was quick to retaliate, though, and grabbed Ty's head with his claw and spun around to build momentum. When D-Structs was sure he had enough, he let go of Ty and flung him towards the cliff.

"Ty!" Sylvana screamed at the top of her lungs, and rushed to catch him. She grabbed his tail with her jaws just in time, but he still flew over the edge and hit his head against the cliff wall, knocking him unconscious.

Sylvana was about to pull Ty to safety when the ground underneath her started to crack, and they both fell in the blink of an eye. D-Structs rushed to the edge to see if they had fallen to their doom, only to find that the piece of ground they were on was now wedged between two cliffs. They were still safe, but the rest of the fall would still likely kill them since bottom of the chasm was impossible to see in the dark.

"Have fun, love birds!" D-Structs laughed maniacally before leaving, but made sure to bash the ground with his tail. The force caused the cliff walls to shake intensely, which cracked the small piece of land that Ty and Sylvana were stuck on. They were too low to reach the edge and climb out, and Ty was still out cold.

"Hold on, Ty. I'll get us out of this," Sylvana reassured him, even though she knew he probably couldn't hear him.

Sylvana raised her head and took in the biggest breath she could, letting out the loudest roar she could possibly muster. Her roared echoed across a vast amount of the crater, even reaching the Flatirons. The other Trux instantly heard and recognized the roar, but they still didn't know if they could trust Sylvana.

"That sounded like Sylvana. She seems to be in distress," Revvit pointed out while looking out over the horizon.

"Why doesn't she just get her buddy D-Structs ta help her, then?" Dozer scoffed.

"Uh, dudes, anybody seen Ty? I looked in his cave, but he's not there," Ton-Ton pointed out after approaching the others.

"He drove with Sylvana to the edge of the Flatirons," Skya added, but then noticed something small and familiar scurrying in the distance, "Hey!"

Skrap-It yelped and nearly jumped out of his chassis when he heard Skya's voice, as she and the others quickly approached him.

"What're you doing here? And by yourself?" Dozer growled.

"Yeah, have you got somethin' ta do with Ty disappearin'?" Ton-Ton demanded.

"U-Uh, no…I…don't," Skrap-It lied between intense twitches, which instantly gave it away since he always twitched more when he lied.

"Tell us what you know! Now!" Revvit shouted impatiently.

"Ok, ok! Ty went ta go save Sylvana from D-Structs by Cliff Valley! Please, don't crush me!" Skrap-It pleaded while burying his head under his arms.

"What're we waiting for?! Let's go?!" Skya ordered and raced off, as Revvit hitched a ride on her, and Dozer and Ton-Ton followed her.

* * *

Sylvana let out another roar in hopes of getting someone's attention, but Ty started to roll forward from the slope of the rock. He would have fallen off if Sylvana hadn't grabbed his tail with his mouth, but this also prevented her from calling out for help anymore. But when she heard rumbling from above, she hoped it was someone who could help.

So, Sylvana pulled Ty back far enough to get in front of him, and put most of his weight on her back.

"Please, help! We're down here!" Sylvana called out pleadingly, and she was more than relieved when Skya stuck her head out over the edge.

"I found them!" Skya called, and Dozer and Ton-Ton finally approached, "I'll pull you out, but I can't lift you both at the same time!"

"Ty got knocked out! Pull him up first!" Sylvana instructed.

Skya nodded and threw her wench down, and Sylvana helped by making sure it hooked on correctly before giving her the signal to start pulling. Slowly but surely, Skya grunted as she lifted Ty to safety. But Ty finally began to stir from his unconscious state as he was being lifted, and he was greeted with the sight of Sylvana still trapped below him.

But just when Ty was brought back onto firm ground, the rock that he and Sylvana were stuck on started cracking again. And then it happened. The rock shattered with Sylvana still on it, and she screamed as she plummeted into the blackness of the chasm.

"Sylvana!" Ty roared at the top of his lungs, and would have jumped down after her if Skya hadn't hooked him again and pulled him back from the edge. The T-Trux was now sobbing uncontrollably, as he fought against Skya break free.

When she finally let him go, he whipped around and glared at her, eyes glimmering with tears, "Why didn't you save her?!"

"She wanted us to save you first!" Skya snapped back.

"Yeah, Skya couldn't lift ya both at once," Dozer defended the said Craneosaur.

"And now she's gone because of _you_!"

"Whoa, Dude! Chill! This isn't Skya's fault, and you know it!"

"It doesn't matter! You should've grabbed her first!"

"There was nothing else I could do, Ty! I'm sorry!"

Ty wanted to roar in Skya's face, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not only did she apologize, but she was one of his best friends. He knew she didn't do this on purpose, and she never would've meant for Sylvana to fall.

And when Ty spotted Sylvana's wrecking ball in the distance, he silently approached and picked it up before heading back to the Flatirons without another word. The others wanted to comfort their leader, but they figured it was best to let him grieve in peace for now.

* * *

It seemed that they were right back at square one over the next few days, only it was much worse. Ty once again shut himself in his cave, only coming out for food or water, and even that was rare. He took Sylvana's wrecking ball with him wherever he went, and hardly ever put it down.

But the guilt was eating away at Skya more than anyone, and she couldn't take it anymore. She eventually built up the courage to go to Ty's cave, but stayed outside just to be safe.

"Ty? Ty, please, come out," Skya pleaded gently.

"Go away," Ty called meekly, his voice hoarse from his sobbing.

"I already know I've said this, but I really am sorry, Ty. I did everything I could to save you both, and—if I could trade my life for Sylvana's, I would."

There was nothing but silence after that, and Skya took that as a signal that Ty was done talking. But just when she turned to leave, Ty came out of the shadows of his cave.

"You what?" he asked in surprise.

"If I could go back and fix it, I would."

"Don't say that. I know it wasn't your fault, and I forgive you."

"I know, but you're my best friend. I can't stand to see you like this."

"I wouldn't be able to stand idly by if you lost someone you lo—er, cared a lot about, either. Just give me some more time, ok?"

"Sure thing, Ty."

With that, Skya started to leave again, but her eyes shot wide when she saw something on the horizon slowly dragging itself closer to them.

"I don't believe it," Skya breathed in awe, which caught Ty's attention. The said T-Trux followed Skya's gaze, and his engine practically jumped when he saw what she was staring at.

Out there, slowly driving towards them, was none other than Sylvana; her chassis was battered and dented badly, her treads were cracked, and her tail was bent at an odd angle. But she was still alive.

"Sylvana?" Ty called out in shock, even dropping Sylvana's wrecking ball.

The grey T-Trux looked up when she heard Ty's voice, and was also overjoyed to see him alive and well. Dozer, Ton-Ton and the Reptools quickly noticed Sylvana as well, and were just as surprised to see her. Pretty soon, everyone was racing towards her, with Ty leading the way.

"I-I can't believe it! How are you-?!" Ty laughed in disbelief, but Sylvana interrupted him.

"It takes more than a little fall ta get rid of me, Mate," Sylvana chuckled weakly.

Ty then approached Sylvana and attempted to hug her, but she grunted loudly in agony as soon as he touched her.

"Sorry!" Ty exclaimed with fear.

"I-I'm fine…way more sore than usual, and runnin' on fumes…but I'm fine," Sylvana reassured between grunts.

"I gotta admit—you're one tough Trux," Dozer admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah, and Ty would've been done for if it wasn't for you, Dude," Ton-Ton pointed out with an excited bounce.

"But it was my fault that he was in that mess in the first place," Sylvana sighed.

"No, it is not. That was all D-Structs' doing," Revvit firmly protested.

"As always," Waldo added.

"That may be true, but I still can't stay. Not after what I've done."

"Hold up! You're not drivin' out on us that easily!" Skya shouted while stepping in Sylvana's way, "Everything you've done was to help us, and we couldn't be more thankful. The least we could do is give you another chance, and let you stay."

Sylvana's eyes widened, as she looked around at everyone in surprise. Not a single one of them wore a look of hatred, and instead welcomed her with expressions of forgiveness.

"You all really forgive me?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, yeah. But just this once," Dozer huffed.

"You bet," Skya confirmed.

"Totally, Dude," Ton-Ton added.

"Stay with us—please?" Ty spoke up with a hopeful look in his eye.

Sylvana smiled gently, "Alright, you've twisted my arm."

"Speakin' a which, we'd better get you back ta the garage. With all that damage, we got a long night ahead of us," Ace pointed out with excitement.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company," Ty stated softly.

"We _all_ will," Skya added, and others nodded in agreement.

Sylvana chuckled and shook her head, "I appreciate it, Guys—but you're all still really cheesy."

* * *

**Whoo, that was a lot! I hope it doesn't feel like I rushed things and/or pushed too much into this chapter. If I did, feel free to critique me.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Words Unsaid

Chapter 10 - Words Unsaid

Over the next few days, Sylvana had been slowly but surely recovering from her fall. And no one was more attentive of her well being than Ty; he would offer to keep her company in the garage, drive with her when she needed some fresh air, and even brought her food and water on occasion.

But even though Sylvana knew Ty was only trying to be hospitable, she was having trouble gathering the courage to tell him that she could take care of herself. The Reptools also told her to take it easy, so she figured that there was no point in fighting his kindness.

One afternoon, Ty reluctantly agreed to let Sylvana drive around on her own without his help, but kept an eye on her from a distance. And as he watched protectively from the garage entrance, Revvit came up to his side and smirked with an idea.

"Are you waiting for the perfect moment?" Revvit mused.

"Perfect moment?" Ty parroted, "For what?"

"To see if Sylvana would like to indulge in a fun activity requiring two participants."

Ty stared down at Revvit blankly, making the latter sigh.

"To ask her out."

Ty would have acted surprised and tried to deny it, but his feelings for Sylvana had grown more intense after how scared he was when she fell, "Am I _that_ obvious?"

"Frankly, yes. Might I suggest a simple cruise just outside of the Flatirons for a first date?"

"And risk running into D-Structs again? I don't think so."

Revvit spun his bits in wonder, "That is a very good point. How about an offering?"

Ty cocked his head, "Offering?"

"A gift of sorts. Something small and simple, yet also says that you know what she likes."

Ty pondered for a moment, thinking back to when he played twenty questions with Sylvana to see if that would offer any clues. And then he remembered something.

"I got it!" Ty whimper-shouted before hastily leaving the garage, and Revvit quickly followed him to see what he was up to. Of course, Revvit didn't want to get in the way of Ty's attempts to get Sylvana's attention, so he kept a safe distance.

He was surprised when Ty picked a bright blue tulip from the forest, and sought out Sylvana afterwards. Ty soon found her eating at the ore station, and he smiled with the stem of the tulip between his teeth. When he finally approached, Sylvana looked up in curiosity when she noticed the flower.

"What's this?" Sylvana chuckled sheepishly, and she gently took the flower in her own teeth when Ty leaned forward to give it to her.

"Well, you've been a little down lately from the recovery, and you said you like the color blue, so…" Ty nervously explained, as his engine heated up when he saw an adorable glitter in Sylvana's eyes.

But when she drew closer to show her gratitude, a Screwsquito darted out of the tulip and went straight for Sylvana's face. In the blink of an eye, the insect stung her on the nose, causing her to yelp in pain and drop the tulip. Ty was then given an annoyed glare after she shook her head, and she rolled her eyes while leaving in a huff.

"I-I swear, I didn't know that was in there!" Ty called in embarrassment.

"Talk to the tail!" Sylvana snapped back with a sway of her tail.

Ty sighed in defeat, and looked down at the tulip now lying in the dirt; it felt like a physical representation of how that all just went.

"Always check flowers for intruders, Ty," Revvit informed after having seen the whole thing.

"_Now_ ya tell me?" Ty asked flatly.

Luckily, before Ty could wallow in more pity, Ace and Click-Clack came sprinting into the Flatirons with the terrible news of the lava duct leaking. All of the Trux, including Sylvana, headed out to the volcano to find that a puddle of lava was already forming.

"Looks like the lava's cookin' the rock we used for the walls," Ty pondered aloud.

"Hmm. Yes, I am afraid that if we do not find a way to fortify them soon-," Revvit began, only for Ton-Ton to cut him off.

"It's gonna get real hot around here, and melty and, like—totally covered in lava, dudes."

"Speaking of, anyone think we should back up right about now?" Dozer spoke up when the lava started to leak faster, and the others hastily moved back.

"Knew you couldn't take the heat, Dozer," Skya chuckled mockingly.

"If we know the problem, who's got the solution?" Sylvana questioned impatiently.

"Do you really need to ask?" Revvit stated matter-of-factly, and he and the other Reptools used a piece of scrap metal to cover the hole in the wall with Ty's help.

"Boom! Did it," Ty cheered before he and Revvit performed their infamous tail-bump.

"Do ya have ta say that _every time_ ya do somethin' right?" Sylvana groaned.

"Yes," Ty and Revvit replied in unison.

But their victory was short-lived when a powerful gust of steam burst forth, and effortlessly sent the metal flying.

"Scrap attack!" Click-Clack exclaimed in terror while ducking for cover.

"Uh, don't worry. Minor speed bump. We can fix this, too," Ty tried to reassure.

"The lava appears to be too hot for the scrap as well, but perhaps there is a way to cool it," Revvit suggested.

"Using water from the cistern! We can build another system of channels alongside this one and-!"

"Wait, wait, wait! First scrap, and now a channel? Don't ya think there's a simpler way?" Waldo interrupted Ty.

"Oh, here we go with the 'simple' again," Ace sighed in annoyance, "What? Ya think a _bolt_ can solve this, too?"

"No, I think stronger rock can."

"Waldo, the rock we chose for the channel is the strongest in the crater, at least in terms of heat," Revvit pointed out.

"So, we'll go outside the crater."

"Y-You mean, to the Outlands? Nobody ever goes there," Click-Clack whimpered.

"Exactly, which means nobody knows what kind of rocks are out there. See? The simplest solution is always the best solution."

"Ya gotta admit, Ace-dude, that does make a lot of sense," Ton-Ton added in agreement.

"Sounds like we've got our plan. Trux, you stay here, and patch up those cracks as best you can," Ty instructed.

"While we Tools will go with Ty, and survey the Outlands for more heat-resistant types of rocks," Revvit informed.

"Wait, us? Why do _we_ have ta go?" Click-Clack inquired in disbelief.

"Well, Click-Clack, you can always stay here and help the Trux with this giant-cracking-channel-leaking, molten-hot lava," Ty offered sarcastically.

"Leaking lava…unknown dangers…" Click-Clack muttered to himself while trying to decide, and this continued for a moment until another burst of steam scared him into going with Ty and the Reptools.

"I'm goin' with _you_," Sylvana pointed out while catching up with Ty.

"Hold it right there. It's dangerous for you to be out here while you're still recovering," Ty protested firmly.

"Even more dangerous than leaving me back there with the leakin' lava while the others fight over who's gonna be in charge?"

Ty looked at her in surprise, "What makes you think that'll happen?"

"Call it a hunch. Besides, my treads are gettin' cramped from sittin' around an' doin' nothin'."

Ty rolled his eyes and reluctantly let Sylvana go with him, and it wasn't long until they entered a new territory with new flora and fauna.

"New kinds of trees, never before seen plants? Yup, I'd say we're in the Outlands, alright," Ty rambled on, "Ever been all the way out here, Rev?"

"Only once, but it was night, and I was tied to the back of a Scraptor," Revvit simply replied, earning suspicious and doubtful glares from the others, "What? I led a very full life before I met you?"

"Oh, there's no way in hell you're gettin' away with that, Mate! You're tellin' us the _whole_ story when we get back," Sylvana laughed heartily.

"What kind of bitbugs are those?" Click-Clack asked as a small swarm of bitbugs flew over them.

"Oh, no! Those are the kind that catch Reptools!" Ace shouted dramatically, making Click-Clack scream in fear.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Waldo deadpanned.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"No, ya could, ya just chose not to," Sylvana argued with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's right," Ace admitted.

The two T-Trux then rounded a corner, and everyone's eyes widened when they entered a valley that was covered entirely in solid grey rock.

"Crikey," Sylvana breathed in awe.

"Huh. Ever been _here_ before, Rev?" Ty inquired.

"No, this is new," Revvit admitted while jumping down to try and drill into a rock, but to no avail, "It appears that your hunch was correct, Waldo. This does seem to be an entirely new kind of rock."

"But is it strong enough?" Waldo questioned.

"Only one way ta find out," Ace added before climbing on top of a rock, and jumped down the try and pierce the ground with her tail, but the impact caused her to shake violently, "F-Feels pretty strong ta meeee!"

"Let me give it a try!" Ty shouted with vigor, and quickly started beating the ground with his tail to try and break the ground.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Revvit asked Sylvana.

"Sorry, Mate, but my tail's still pretty sore—that and Ty would probably think it's too dangerous for me ta even lift a claw," Sylvana pointed out, muttering the last part sarcastically.

"It's startin' ta give!" Ty shouted after a few moments of hitting the ground, and a piece of it suddenly broke off and flew into a nearby puddle of liquid rock.

"That is odd," Revvit stated in confusion, as the rock sank into the strange liquid.

"Huh. Looks like all the rock around here used ta be liquid after all," Waldo pointed out.

Revvit nodded in agreement, "Liquid that hardens into rock. Fascinating! Question is, is it naturally forming, or does something make it?"

Before anyone could answer Revvit's question, war cries rang through the air when a pair of large quadrupedal Trux with rounded torsos rushed out from behind a rock. The Reptools ran away, and called out for Ty and Sylvana to look out.

"Get off our land, T-Trux!" one of the Trux shouted before the other one head-butted Ty.

"Or we'll make ya get off!" the second Trux warned.

"Wait! Slow down!" Ty tried to shout, only to get rammed in the chest again.

"Nice hit, Crunk!" the first strange Trux laughed.

"You too, Chunk!" the second one laughed back.

"Just hold on, and let me talk to you for a second," Ty begged with a more gentle tone, but the two Trux only tried to hit him again, "Ok, maybe you don't feel like talking!"

Ty then swung his tail and hit one of them in the head, but the other one snuck up on him and rammed him back. The two then turned around and pointed their tails at him, shooting projectile liquid at him afterwards. The liquid proved to have a powerful punch, and one of them even blinded Ty when it landed on his eyes.

"Ty!" Sylvana cried out when the Trux ganged up on Ty, and started crushing him between their now spinning mid-sections. She watched in horror with the other Reptools, as Ty grunted and screamed in agony between the two Trux. This was just like when she would watch Ty battle against D-Structs; only she couldn't help this time because of her injuries. She couldn't save him this time.

"What are they doing to him?" Click-Clack whimpered.

"They're trying ta crush him!" Ace gasped.

"Worse! Look!" Waldo shouted while pointing, and they soon realized that Ty was being lifted off of the ground.

"Put me down!" Ty demanded with a roar.

"Hear that, Crunk? He says he wants us ta put him down," Chunk laughed mockingly.

"So, let's give him what he wants, Chunk!" Crunk chuckled darkly, and they quickly brought Ty over to the pool of liquid rock before throwing him in.

"Really?!" Ty yelled in disbelief.

"Ty, hold on!" Revvit instructed.

"To _what_?!"

Sylvana and the others were about to rush to Ty's aid, but the two Trux immediately stopped them in their tracks.

"You weren't stupid enough ta try and wreck our home like _that_ idiot," Chunk growled at Sylvana.

"Yeah, so get outta here before we change our minds," Chunk warned before he and Crunk finally left. But despite their warning, Sylvana and the Reptools stayed to try and figure out a way to get Ty out.

"I'm gonna try ta make it to the edge, but this stuff is even thicker than tar," Ty grunted.

"It looks like a lot like quicksand, but I've never seen anything like this," Sylvana stated in confusion.

"And if it _is_ anything like quicksand, you will sink faster the more you move," Revvit pointed out.

"Don't have much choice, Rev!"

With that, Ty swung his tail back and then forward, only to suddenly sink a few more inches, which threw off his aim and caused his wrecking ball to get stuck in the liquid.

"Ok, you're right! Maybe I should sit tight for a while," Ty quickly agreed.

"What _were_ those things?" Waldo inquired.

"I have never encountered that particular species before," Revvit replied.

"W-We gotta go back home, get the other Trux to tow Ty out of there," Click-Clack suggested.

"Unfortunately, Click-Clack, I am not sure we have time for that," Revvit disagreed.

"What do ya mean? He's sinking pretty slowly now. Maybe if we—and I can't believe I'm saying this—hitched a ride on some dragonflopters or-."

"I think what Revvit's tryin' ta say is, sinking might be only one of Ty's problems," Ace interrupted the paranoid Reptool, as she pointed over to a tail of a Scraptor sticking out of the ground.

"Oh, that's always a lovely image," Sylvana whimpered sarcastically.

"These pools are like giant booby traps," Ace added.

"Which means, it is up to us to find a way to get Ty out before he is stuck in there forever," Revvit firmly explained.

"I'd give him some tail ta grab, but I can't reach him without hurtin' myself," Sylvana stated in shame.

"Do not worry. We will figure something out together," Revvit reassured.

"Hey, what about those vines?" Ty called.

"What vines?" Sylvana asked.

"Well, I'd point, but trying not ta move here, remember?"

They all followed Ty's gaze, and looked up into some trees to find a collection of vines.

"Great idea, Ty! Those just might work. Come on," Revvit demanded.

"I knew I should've gone with leaking lava," Click-Clack sighed before following the others. It wasn't long before the Reptools cut enough vine down, and threw it down to Sylvana to carry it to a rock to tie it to.

"I'm ready. Throw it to me," Ty demanded.

The Reptools then threw the other end of the vine, which was tied to a small rock to give it some weight. Ty effortlessly caught it in his mouth, and he pulled back after getting a good grip.

"Ok, now take it slow and easy. We have woven the vines together for additional strength, but they can only withstand so much," Revvit explained.

"I got it!" Ty shouted, his voice muffled with the rock and vine still in his mouth, and he quickly started pulling himself up. Eventually, he pulled himself far enough to get his wrecking ball out of the pool.

"Your wrecking ball is clear, Ty! Now, very carefully, try and swing it to the edge!"

Ty grunted as he did what Revvit said, and slowly swung his tail from side to side to build momentum. But just when Revvit gave him the signal to swing it to the edge, the vine suddenly broke and caused his tail to get submerged in the rock again. At this point, Ty was so frustrated that he let out a loud roar.

"Calm down, ya big lummox! Whinging isn't gonna get ya out of there!" Sylvana snapped.

"Sylvana is right, you must stay calm. Until then, we will think of something else to get you out," Revvit added sternly.

"What if you rolled in a few of those boulders? I might be able ta get a tread on one, and push myself out," Ty suggested.

Revvit's bits spun as he hummed, "There is also a chance that the boulders will pull you in deeper instead."

Ty growled impatiently, "Come on, there's gotta be something that'll work!"

Waldo hummed in thought before walking away, much to the other's confusion and surprise.

"Waldo? Where are you going? You cannot just give up this easily," Revvit pointed out.

"I'm not givin' up. I'm gonna fix this giant mess _I_ created!" Waldo argued.

"I fail ta see how this is all your fault, Mate," Sylvana simply stated.

"Don't you see? It was my idea ta come out here."

Sylvana nodded slowly in realization, "Oh, yeah. It was, wasn't it? Ok, _now_ I see it's your fault."

Waldo rolled his eyes and continued, "And now, my 'simple solution' has created a pretty complex problem—but not for long. I'm gonna get those Trux who put Ty in there ta get him out."

With that, the monkey wrench started to walk away again, but no one stopped him this time.

"I think you guys better go with him," Ty pointed out.

"You lot go on without me. If they saw me, I'd probably make 'em more angry," Sylvana added.

The other Reptools nodded at that, and hastily ran after Waldo to help him find the strange pair of Trux. But that left Ty all alone with Sylvana, which created a heavy blanket of tension.

"At least there's no Screwsquitoes ta jump out and sting your face," Sylvana muttered dryly.

"I said I was sorry!" Ty snapped in annoyance.

"Actually, ya said ya didn't know it was in the flower. So technically, ya didn't apologize."

"Fine. I'm sorry, I really am. Can you please just let that go now?"

Sylvana sighed, "Alright, I'll forgive ya. But you gotta promise me somethin': Stop watchin' over me like I'm some helpless, little Reptool."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"And I appreciate that, but I have boundaries that need ta be respected. We clear on that?"

Ty nodded.

"Good. That's all I wanted ta know. Now, hold still! I'm gonna try ta give ya some tail ta grab!"

"Wait, what?! I thought you said it was still sore!"

"Nah, I just said that because I was still mad at ya."

With that, Sylvana tossed her tail over to Ty, but she didn't realize that her tail really was still sore. But before she could correct her aim, her wrecking ball dropped and landed square on Ty's head with a loud thud. The said red T-Trux tensed up when the spikes dug into his head.

"Ow…" was all he could say, and his voice was strained from the pain.

"More déjà vu. Wonderful," Sylvana stated sarcastically, as she tried to pull her tail off.

"Just…get it…off me…"

Sylvana kept pulling, but her tail remained stationary, "Uh, we may have a small problem—I'm stuck."

"What do you mean, you're stuck?!" Ty snapped.

"It's exactly what I said! My spikes are stuck in your fat head!"

"It's not fat! It's thick-skulled!"

"Whatever! Now's not the time ta have a barney!"

"Whatever the hell that means, we need to stop fighting." Despite Ty being right, Sylvana let out a long groan in irritation. It's times like this where she wishes she would have taught him Aussie slang sooner.

"At least this can't get any worse," Ty pointed out, only to have jinxed it when a Scrapadactyl screeched started circling overhead.

"Ya just _had_ ta say it, Drongo," Sylvana growled.

"Can you stop talking gibberish for one second, and help me out here?"

"It's not gibberish when it's my own native tongue, you uncultured swine!"

"Oh, sure! _I'm_ the swine because _I'm_ the one who got your tail lodged into my skull!"

"You think I did that on purpose?!"

"I think you should've stayed back with the others because then, none of this would've happened in the first place!"

"Oh, there ya go again, tryin' ta be all high and mighty by sayin' that I can't protect myself 'cause I'm still hurt! Well, guess what! I don't need your help!"

With that, Sylvana tried to yank her tail free again, to which Ty pulled back to try and help her. But when he moved, he sank even deeper into the liquid rock, causing him to pull a little too hard on Sylvana's tail. This resulted in Sylvana losing her grip, and she was pulled back into the liquid next to him.

"This is all your fault!" Sylvana roared with rage.

"How is this _my_ fault?! You're the one who threw your tail at me!" Ty roared back.

"Because I tryin' ta help you!"

"Well, I didn't need your help either!"

"Um, guys?"

"What?!" the two T-Trux snapped and turned towards the small voice, only to discover that it was Click-Clack; he and the other Reptools had returned, and they had the two Trux from earlier with them.

"How did you get stuck in there, too?" Ace asked when she and the others noticed that Sylvana was stuck as well.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Sylvana huffed.

"Anyway, sorry for the hold up, but our new Cementasaur friends needed some convincing," Waldo pointed out.

"Ty, Sylvana, meet Chunk and Crunk," Revvit added.

"Cementasaurs?" the two T-Trux repeated in unison.

"That's right, but we're not you're friends," Crunk argued with a huff.

"We don't have friends," Chunk added angrily.

"Except each other."

"And that crazy Gluphosaur who comes around sometimes."

"Oh, yeah. He's kinda fun."

"Always brings us new kinds of rocks ta try."

"So, unless you're him…"

"Or one of us…"

"Or bring us lots of new kinds of rocks ta try…"

"We're not your friends…"

"At all!"

"Hey, we'll take it," Ty sighed when he and Sylvana sunk a few more inches.

"And if you blokes are done with your dumb and dumber routine, would ya mind gettin' us outta here already?!" Sylvana asked impatiently.

The two Cementasaurs then turned around and back up in attempt to let them grab their tails, but they were out of reach but a couple of feet.

"They need more tail," Click-Clack suggested.

"Don't worry, with these guys on our side, I bet we can build our way out of this," Ty stated with confidence.

"Great idea, Ty! Perhaps a little something like this…" Revvit pondered allowed while jumping onto a rock to draw out a plan.

"Maybe wait until after we're out ta explain your little art gallery!" Sylvana called when she and Ty sank another inch or two.

"Good idea. Let's tool it up!"

With Revvit's say-so the Reptools and Cementasaurs started building a counterweight pulley system to get Ty and Sylvana out. But while the two said T-Trux were useless and unable to help, they were left in another awkward silence. Sure, they were genuinely mad at each other earlier, but they knew that they just got caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Um…hey! Good news is, my tail's not stuck in your thick-skulled mug anymore," Sylvana eventually spoke up, and Ty looked up to finally notice that her tail really had been dislodged when she fell in.

"Huh. I guess that does make things less worse," Ty sighed in defeat, "And I wanna make 'em better by apologizing. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"That's ok, Mate. And I'm sorry, too. I should probably listen next time ya tell me ta take it easy. And I promise, if we get out of this, I'll personally pick out every single spike that's still stuck in your head. Deal?"

"Deal. But, um…if we _don't_ get out of this…do you mind if I say something?"

Sylvana felt her engine heat up, "That depends."

"Look, I know it's really soon for this, but…"

"Ty, now's not the time for that sort of thing!"

"I know, but if I don't confess it now, I'm gonna regret it!"

"You can confess anything you want after we get you both out!" Revvit shouted when the counterweight pulley was finally finished, and the end with two long vines tied to it was hung over Ty and Sylvana for them to grab onto it. Ty chomped down on the higher vine, and Sylvana hastily bit down on the one below it.

With that, Chunk and Crunk started loading rocks onto the other end of the structure to counter their weight, and it slowly but surely started to lift them out.

"It's working! Just a little farther, and-!" Waldo was interrupted mid-cheer when a shriek filled the sky. Everyone looked up to find that a flock of Scrapadactyls were doing the shrieking, and they quickly swooped down to catch their prey.

It didn't take them long to go after the build, which caused it to fall apart and drop Ty and Sylvana right back into the cement; Sylvana had fallen first, causing her back to get pressed against Ty's chest and her head to get trapped underneath his chin when he fell back in.

"Oh, come on!" Sylvana snapped.

"I knew those things would be back!" Ty growled and bashed a Scrapadactyl with his head when he swooped down.

"Just try and keep your head above the surface as best you can!" Revvit instructed from the edge of the pool, and quickly hid under the wreckage of the build with the other Reptools when the Scrapadactyls got too low.

"It's not easy ta keep my chin up with this bloke weighin' me down!" Sylvana shouted while trying to lift Ty's head with her nose.

"We've got another problem! Look!"

Sylvana's followed Ty's gaze, and gasped when she saw that the cement at the edge of the pool was starting to harden.

"We're almost out of time!"

Sylvana knew Ty was right, and she knew that she couldn't keep an itching thought at the back of her mind secret anymore. If Ty really could have had a chance to become her mate, then she wanted him to know that in their final moments.

"Ty, listen, if we really don't survive this, then I want you ta say what you were gonna say earlier," Sylvana whimpered.

"W-What? But you said you didn't want me to!" Ty argued nervously.

"I know, but I wanna know how you really feel!"

"You're serious?"

"Yes, now say it before I go under, and I won't be able ta hear you!"

"Ok…ok, ok, ok! I admit it! I didn't want you to come out here because I…I like you, _a lot_! I wanted to protect you…but I wasn't enough…"

Sylvana's engine heated up even more, and her eyes widened with realization, "Yes, you were…you saved me countless time before…and I haven't thanked you enough…but I also should've said that I…I-I…"

She tried to get her own confession out, but her mouth had finally submerged below the cement, rendering her speechless.

"You don't have to say it," Ty gently reassured.

"Guys, I got it! You've gotta move!" Waldo suddenly shouted after coming out of hiding.

"What? But then, they will sink even faster!" Revvit snapped.

"Not if they only move their treads, they won't! Go on, spin your treads as fast as you can!"

"But Waldo-!" Ty was about to argue, but his movement caused him to push Sylvana's head all the way under.

"You gotta trust me on this! Just do it before it's too late!"

Ty glanced up and down rapidly, trying to figure out how this would work while also trying to figure out a way to save Sylvana. And even when Ty realized Waldo's plan might be their best option, he took a deep breath in and dove under.

"Ty!" Revvit called out to his best friend when he disappeared beneath the surface. Hope seemed lost when neither Ty nor Sylvana appeared for a few minutes, and the Scrapadactyls were still attacking.

But after a few moments of silence, the sound of engines revving became louder and louder before two enormous objects breeched the cement and landed with a loud thud. The two objects were none other than Ty and Sylvana, and the latter was being carried by the back of her neck in Ty's jaws.

"It feels so good gettin' outta there!" Ty laughed with relief after letting go of Sylvana, who was still pretty winded after nearly drowning. And while she was catching her breath, Ty helped the Cementasaurs chase of the Scrapadactyls.

"Uh, I don't understand. How did they get out?" Click-Clack finally spoke up once the Scrapadactyls flew off.

"Their spinning treads heated up the cement…" Waldo began.

"Which caused it to harden fast enough for them to drive out," Revvit finished his sentence in amazement, "Would you look at that? The simple solution saved the day after all."

"Oh, yeah. Guess it did, didn't it?" Waldo admitted in surprise.

"Uh, sorry for attackin' you, T-Trux," Chunk stated in shame.

"Yeah, you're a good fighter," Crunk added with a chuckle.

"_Almost_ as good as that crazy Gluphosaur we know."

"I might know a way you can make it up to me. This cement of yours is pretty cool stuff. How much of it can you make?" Ty questioned the Cementasaurs, to which they exchanged knowing glances.

* * *

After some convincing, the Cementasaurs went with them to the volcano to patch up the walls of the lava duct, and the cement effortlessly hardened from the heat.

Ty even offered to let Chunk and Crunk join their group and help with future building, but they politely declined and said that they were available if they ever needed help again. But even after the main problem was finally resolved, Ty remembered that there was still one last thing address.

"Uh…listen, Sylvana…back in that cement pool," Ty began nervously after approaching Sylvana, "What _were_ you going to say, exactly?"

"Look, Ty, I hate ta break it ta ya, but…I only thought I should say anything because we were about ta…ya know…" Sylvana sheepishly explained before trailing off.

Ty knew what she meant, and sighed heavily, "Bite the dust. I get it."

"Don't get me wrong, I think you're a great guy. I just don't think now's the best time ta consider that kind of relationship. I hope ya understand."

"Yeah, uh, totally."

Sylvana couldn't help but feel guilty for leading Ty on like that, so she smiled reassuringly, "But that doesn't mean it might not ever happen between us. All I ask is that ya give it some time. Alright?"

Ty's spirits were instantly lifted, "I think that's fair."

"Good. Now, c'mon. I promised I'd get those spikes outta your head, and I'm not goin' back on that."

"Oh, goody," Ty whimpered, as he tried not to imagine the pain of having the spikes pulled out.

* * *

**I tried to put some conflict between Ty and Sylvana since most of their interactions have been a little too fluffyXD**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
